Nueva historia : Hyuga Hinata
by adimtzgza
Summary: varios acontecimientos afectan a Hinata y decide huir de la villa, en su viaje se encuentra con alguien que la ayudara a ser más fuerte y en ese viaje talvez encuentre algo que penso no existia en ella : amor. sasuhina. mi primer fic no sean duros. lean
1. Razones

…..

Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado y acepto cualquier critica constructiva. Ojala les guste.

_N.A : La historia esta situada después de manga 437. Puede contener spoilers._

….

----Noche trágica---

Ya casi oscurecía en la villa oculta de la hoja, hacia solo unas cuantas horas cuando una joven de cabellos azulados y ojos claros como la luna se había enfrentado, por amor, a un oponente del cual ella no era rival.

Ella yacía en la cama del hospital de la aldea sintiéndose físicamente deshecha, pero con la ilusión de que pronto vería al joven de cabellos rubios y pensaba que desde este momento todo seria como ella lo había imaginado desde que era pequeña.

El chico llego y le regalo una sonrisa de afecto al ver el estado en que Hinata se encontraba por culpa de el.

Se sentó a su lado y empezaron a conversar sobre lo que había pasado hacia unas horas.

-**Lo que hiciste fue realmente tonto, sabias?** Dijo Naruto con un tono de regaño y complicidad.

-**Tenia que hacerlo, por ti… Naruto. **Le respondió con voz suave.

El muchacho no sabia como seguir, sabia que lo que el le diría le rompería el corazón, pero el debía seguir a su corazón, al igual que ella lo hizo antes, en el campo de batalla.

-**Gracias Hinata, por todo, lo aprecio mucho, de veras, eres una persona muy importante para mi, mi mejor amiga… pero yo desde hace mucho tiempo tengo sentimiento hacia otra persona.**

Hinata sintió como si su corazón era oprimido por una fuerza desconocida, a tal grado de casi quedarse sin aire, empezó a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le respondió.

-**No te preocupes Naruto, yo ya lo sabia, pero no se puede luchar contra el corazón verdad? **Grandes lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y trato de voltear al otro lado de la habitación para que no la viera.

-**De veras lo siento mucho, me gustaría poder corresponder tus sentimientos, pero tu misma lo has dicho: No se puede luchar contra los sentimientos del corazón.**

El se sentía fatal, nunca fue su intención lastimarla, pero el no quería que ella se siguiera dando falsas esperanzas sobre algo que el sabia nunca iba a suceder.

Trato de acercarse para reconfortarla con un abrazo, pero antes de que se acercara demasiado ella hablo.

-**Naruto, gracias por tu visita pero estoy muy cansada y me gustaría descansar.**

Y sin esperar respuesta del rubio se acostó de lado dándole la espalda al joven que todavía la escuchaba sollozar.

-**Esta bien, te veré cuando salgas, que te recuperes pronto, adiós.**

Cuando Naruto salio y cerro la puerta del cuarto en donde estaba Hinata se topo con la joven de cabellos rosas la cual era dueña de su corazón.

Ella tenia mucho rato escuchando la conversación de Naruto con Hinata y se sintió aliviada de que el le dijera esas cosas la Hyūga.

Recordó cuando ella y el equipo de Gai la encontraron al borde de la muerte después de enfrentarse ella sola a Pein; y todo eso por lo que sentía por Naruto, y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que si seguía tratando con indiferencia al rubio lo iba a perder para siempre.

Ya desde hacia mucho tiempo ella sabia que sentía algo por el pero el recuerdo de Sasuke y el no querer aceptar sus propios sentimientos hacían que rechazara al joven, pero al darse cuenta que ella no era la única que lo quería mas que aun amigo se decidió a abrir su corazón a el.

**-¿Tienes mucho ahí escuchando sakura-chan?. Dijo nervioso el rubio.**

**-algo. Se limito a decir ella.**

**-¿es cierto?. Pregunto algo desconfiada.**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-lo que le dijiste a Hinata, le dijiste que querías a alguien mas, ¿es eso cierto?**

**-Si, yo quiero a otra persona.**

Sakura sintió que sus esperanzas se derrumbaban. _**No esta hablando de mi.**_ Pensó para si misma, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, bajo la cabeza para que Naruto no lo notara.

El noto la tristeza de ella, tomo su barbilla y la elevo para poder verla a los ojos.

-**Tu sabes quien es.**

**-Es Ino verdad? Pregunto sollozando.**

El no pudo contener una sonrisa. _**¿Acaso ella esta celosa?**_ Se pregunto el.

-**No, tontita…eres tu.**

Dijo el sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Ella sintió que volvía de nuevo a la vida y sin ser conciente de sus actos se abalanzo hacia el y le dio un beso lleno de pasión.

Desde su fría cama de hospital Hinata no pudo contener el llanto ya que con su Byakugan, había escuchado toda la conversación y había visto cuando Sakura beso a Naruto y este respondió con entusiasmo ese beso, pensó que esa noche era la peor que había tenido en toda su vida y pensó que no podía ponerse pero, pero se equivoco.

Naruto y sakura seguían dejándose llevar por el amor y el deseo que sentían uno por el otro, hasta que sintieron unos ojos clavados en ellos.

Era el padre de Hinata , Hyuga Hiashi , y a lado derecho de este , su sobrino y orgullo, Hyuga Neji.

Los dos hombres lo veían con repulsión por la escena que están haciendo los jóvenes,

Sakura se sonrojo, tomo a Naruto de la mano y corrieron pasando a lado de los hombres de ojos perlados, ellos los ignoraron y siguieron su camino al cuarto de Hinata.

Ahí estaba ella viendo hacia la ventana, contemplando la luna y las estrellas cuando ellos llegaron y la vieron; herida, con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar y con su cara de tristeza y nerviosismo, esa que ella siempre tenía.

**-Que vergüenza Hinata. **Dijo su padre

**-que vergüenza eres para la familia Hyuga no pudiste demostrar ni siquiera una vez que eras fuerte, hubiera preferido que murieras en combate como un verdadero ninja, a verte como estas ahora, derrotada sin siquiera un solo éxito en tus manos.**

Hinata no podía decir nada, no se le permitía hablar cuando su padre lo hacia, solo se limitaba a escuchar los reclamos de su padre y ver la cara de satisfacción de su primo.

**-por todo esto que paso he tomado una decisión, tu ya no serás la sucesora del Clan Hyuga, lo será tu hermana Hanabi , y tu serás degradada a la rama secundaria de la familia, ¿tienes algo que decir sobre todo esto? **Le pregunto esperando una reacción de rebeldía por parte de la mayor de los Hyuga.

**-No padre. Dijo ella**

**-Bien, entonces cuando salgas del hospital se hará la ceremonia y te pondremos el sello de la rama secundaria, para que desde ese momento pertenezcas a ella.**

**-Vamos Neji, me molesta estar aquí.**

**-Si. Hiashi-sama**. Dijo el joven de cabellos castaños.

Cerrando la puerta dejaron a Hinata otra vez mas sola, ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había pasado; había arriesgado su vida por un hombre que ni siquiera le dijo que había sido valiente, y para colmo de males seria cambiada a la rama secundaria de su familia y seria marcada con el sello, ese sello que ella había visto muchas veces como funcionaba y cuanto dolor podía causar a la persona que lo tenia.

Era cierto lo que dijo mi padre, pensó Hinata. Estaría mejor muerta.

En ese instante a ella le vino una idea que parecía seria dolorosa pero prefería eso a ser marcada y humillada por las personas de la aldea.

Se levanto con mucho esfuerzo ya que las heridas todavía no sanaban y se dirigió a la ventana, dio un salto y cayo a la calle, corrió y corrió hasta que vio las puertas de la aldea, nadie vigilaba ya que todos seguían conmocionados por todo lo que había pasado con akatsuki.

Dio una última mirada y con lágrimas en los ojos dejo la villa para siempre con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar donde ella hallara la paz que tanto buscaba.

Lo que ella no sabia era que apenas empezaba una aventura que talvez cambiara su vida para siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí esta mi primer fanfiction espero que les guste si les gusta lo continuo.

En el próximo capitulo: Hinata y su encuentro con Taka.

Prometo que el próximo capitulo será mas alegre.


	2. Encuentro

Capitulo 2: El encuentro con Taka

Hacia ya casi dos días que Hinata se había ido de su villa, el rechazo de Naruto y el desprecio de su padre la hicieron tomar esta decisión de marcharse.

Ella conocía muy bien el país de fuego sabia que ciudades podía visitar sin que tuviera problemas con otros ninjas.

Ya casi era medio día y ella resbalo del árbol en que estaba, cayo encima de unos arbustos, pero aun así se sentía cansada, desvelada y con mucha hambre.

Entonces oyó un ruido muy cerca de donde esta ella, activo tu byakugan.

Ya era muy tarde tres personas la tenían rodeada, eran dos hombres y una mujer,

Uno con una espada, la mujer con un shuriken, y el último hombre no parecía tener ningún objeto aunque le bloqueaba el paso para el lado derecho.

**-¿Quién eres?** Pregunto la mujer

**-eres un espía. **Y viendo la banda en su cuello dijo: **de la aldea de la hoja**

**-No! Yo solo estoy de paso, no soy espía**.

**-¿entonces que haces lejos de tu aldea?** Pregunto el joven de la gran espada

**-yo..yo…yo estoy huyendo**. Dijo algo insegura

Entonces los tres mercenarios voltearon a sus espaldas y le abrieron el paso al joven que llevaba una yukata blanca y una espada en la espalda. Ella inmediatamente lo reconoció como el compañero de equipo de Naruto que decidió irse con orochimaru para hacerse más fuerte y derrotar a su hermano mayor.

**-Uchiha Sasuke- san.** Dijo sin poder creerlo

**-te conoce sasuke**. Dijo suigetsu

Sasuke ignoro el comentario de su compañero, estaba viendo muy de cerca de la joven que atraparon, le parecía muy atractiva a pesar de estar toda cubierta por sus ropas, el recordaba esos ojos de la villa en donde creció, era una descendiente del clan Hyuga, parecía que tenia casi la misma edad que el pero el no la recordaba.

**-¿Quien te mando Hyuga?** Le pregunto con un tono autoritario

**-¿La hokage sabe que estoy aquí? pregunto el **

Al preguntar eso se acerco mas a ella y dejo muy poco espacio entre ellos dos, haciendo que karin pusiera cara de molestia que claro, todos ignoraron.

Hinata utilizo toda su fuerza para no desmayarse, sabia que Sasuke ahora era peligroso pero sabia en que medida, sintió mucho miedo de esa mirada , sus ojos negros le recorrían toda y se posaron en sus ojos blancos y de ahí no los quito hasta que la conversación termino.

**-Uchiha-san yo no vengo de parte de la Hokage ni de nadie, yo escape de la villa, además para que me mandarían a mi sola no soy rival para ti. **Dijo en un tono triste.

**-tienes razón no eres rival para mi**. Dijo seguro de si mismo.

**-¿Por qué huiste? ¿Tenias miedo de akatsuki?** Pregunto ya que recientemente había sido informado de lo que pasaba en la villa.

**-Claro que no! **Dijo ella sintiéndose ofendida por el comentario. **Soy una ninja no debo tener miedo en la misiones.**

**-Entonces contesta Hyuga ¿ porque huiste?**

Ella no tenia deseos de contar lo que le paso con Naruto y se limito a contar solo una parte de su historia.

**-mi padre iba a relegarme a la rama secundaria de nuestro clan y si me quedaba me pondrían el sello de sumisión y no quería eso.**

Sasuke motivado por la curiosidad de esta joven de ojos perlados y con el deseo de saber más de su villa siguió con su interrogatorio.

**-¿y por que te iban a relegar a la rama secundaria de tu clan?**

Ella no quería seguir con eso pero no tenia alternativa eran 4 contra 1 no lograría salir con vida si trataba de huir, entonces siguió con la historia.

**-el cree que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser su sucesora.**

Al decir esto Sasuke inmediatamente recordó su infancia y como su padre también lo relegaba ya que el siempre prefirió a su hermano mayor.

**-¿y tu que crees?. ¿Eres débil o fuerte?**

Ella no sabia que responder, su último combate había sido más que un fracaso una humillación hacia su persona, pero ella todavía creía que con más practica y trabajo podía lograr ser más fuerte.

**-si entrenara mas podría ser mas fuerte**. Contesto de forma fría

Sasuke trataba de recordar toda la información que tenía en su mente del clan Hyuga y sus técnicas de control de chakra, el sabia que una persona con sus habilidades le serian muy útil.

**-¿quieres ser mas fuerte?** Le pregunto acercándose más a ella, que tuvo que girar su cabeza para no rozar alguna parte de la cara de Sasuke con la de ella.

Este sintió la tensión de ella y se alejo ya que no tenía intenciones de asustarla pero no tenía mucho contacto con mujeres desde que dejo la villa, y a Karin no le molestaba su cercanía.

Hinata pensó en la pregunta de Sasuke, ella imagino que la retaría a un combate y como ya no tenia nada que perder y desde que se fue deseo la muerte a cada instante, pensó que si moría a manos del gran Uchiha Sasuke seria menos vergonzoso para su clan que morir en manos de un extraño o un ninja con menor rango.

**-Si, si quiero ser mas fuerte.** Dijo decidida

**-Entonces tienes dos opciones**, dijo el Uchiha , **únete a mi equipo y yo mismo te entrenare para que seas mas fuerte y cuando vuelvas a ver a tu padre le demuestres que se equivoco, o puedes no unirte a mi equipo y… bueno… no confió en dejarte libre podrías decirle a alguien que me viste y no quiero eso. **Dijo eso sacando su espada de la funda y poniéndola en el cuello de Hinata.

Ella se tenso cuando sintió el filo de la espada en su cuello, y ya que el joven de ojos negros no le dio muchas opciones , y creyendo que lo que el le dijo de entrenarla era mentira le dio su respuesta.

**-Si no tengo otra opción… acepto tu propuesta…**

Sasuke mostró una pequeña sonrisa mas para el mismo que para otros y le dijo:

**-Bienvenida a Taka**. Y movió lentamente su espada de un lado del cuello de ella hasta el otro.

Hinata sintió la espada moverse y pensó que su vida había acabado y ya que no podía hacer nada para evitar esto, cerro los ojos esperando su inminente final.

La espada de Sasuke se detuvo y ella abrió los ojos, el ya estaba dándole la espalda, he instintivamente toco su cuello para calcular cuan herida la había dejado el Uchiha, pero se sorprendió al no notar ni un rasguño en su cuello, entonces bajo mas sus manos y noto algo raro, su banda , la que la reconocía como una ninja de la aldea de la hoja tenia ahora una gran marca que había dejado la espada de Sasuke en ella.

-**Ahora eres una ninja fugitiva como nosotros, no seria justo que solo tu llevaras intacta tu banda. **Dijo el ojinegro mientras se adentraba al bosque seguido por todo su equipo.

**-muévete, tenemos que recorrer el mayor campo posible y hacer el campamento, le grito aunque este ya estaba algo lejos de ella.**

Ella se sintió aliviada de que Sasuke no la matara y decidió que como ya no tenia nada que perder, no le importaba estar cerca de estas personas y si además se volvía mas fuerte en el proceso eso era algo no iba a desaprovechar no importando de quien viniera la propuesta.

Sasuke estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no estaba seguro si esta joven podría seguirles el paso y si aceptaría las cosas que ellos hacían, pero por alguna razón el no quería que la Hyuga se alejara, tal vez seria algo bueno para el equipo y con sus técnicas de chakra mas, aunque muy en su interior el no quería perderse de la compañía de la Hyuga.

_**Hyuga…Hyuga…no me dijo su nombre.**_ Pensó antes de empezar a correr y saltar sobre los árboles.

Capitulo 2 terminado espero y les guste la historia y bueno espero comentarios.

Próximo capitulo: el entrenamiento de Hinata (con Sasuke claro)

-----------------------------------------------------

muchas gracias por los comentarios me dan mas ganas de escribir

espero les agrade este capitulo y ya saben cualquier critica constructiva sera bienvenida

gracias.

Adi


	3. Reacciones

Capitulo 3: Reacciones

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: Se que prometí que este capitulo seria de Hinata y Sasuke en su entrenamiento, pero gracias a un comentario que me hicieron me acorde de un capitulo que tenia en la mente y que casi se me olvida incluir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era temprano en la mañana cuando la enfermera del hospital de la villa de la hoja hacia sus rondas regulares cuando entro al cuarto de una ninja para revisar su estado, pero al entrar a la habitación no encontró a nadie en la cama, observo para la ventana abierta de el cuarto y se acerco, claramente se podían ver las puertas de la villa y la enfermera tuvo el presentimiento que algo le paso a la paciente.

Corrió hasta los pasillos del hospital y dio un grito que asusto a la mayoría de las personas que estaban en ese lugar:

**-¡¡Tsunade-Sama!! **

Poco tiempo después la Hokage de la aldea estaba en su oficina rodeada de algunos Anbus para su protección.

Uno de ellos le informo que las personas a las que llamo ya estaban en el pasillo, y ella le dio la orden de dejarlos entrar.

Un hombre de cabello largo y ojos perlados entro a la oficina escoltado por su sobrino, eran el padre y primo de Hinata, que habían sido llamados de urgencia por la quinta sobre un asunto que era muy importante.

**-Hyuga, le tengo una terrible noticia.** Dijo la hokage en tono serio

**-Su Hija Hinata al parecer ha escapado de la aldea, todavía no sabemos que la motivo a esto pero no se preocupe ya llame a los mejores ninjas de la aldea para empezar a buscarla, vera que pronto esta en su casa sana y salva. **Dijo todo esto para tratar de reconfortar a un padre que no necesitaba eso en lo más mínimo.

La cara de los dos Hyuga no cambio, hasta que el líder de ese clan hablo y sus palabras rompieron el silencio que había en la habitación.

**-para que utilizar a los mejores ninjas de la aldea, ellos se necesitan aquí, estoy seguro que Hinata esta cerca de la aldea llorando y esperando a ser rescatada como siempre.** Dijo con un tono de asco.

**-¿Qué…qué fue lo que dijo?** Pregunto la quinta, ella no tenía hijos pero sabia que esa no era la reacción normal de un padre que acaba de perder a un hijo.

**-dije que no se tome tantas molestias por ella, no lo necesita.**

**- pero esta malherida, no sabemos si esta bien si ha comido, dormido, o si tiene un lugar donde refugiarse del frió. **Contesto ella.

**-haga lo que quiera, por mi seria mejor que no volviera, me evita mas vergüenzas.**

**-¿Por qué dices todo esto Hyuga? **Pregunto molesta Tsunade-Sama

**-Porque Hinata es una buena para nada, esto de la fuga reafirma mi decisión sobre mi futuro sucesor. **Dijo el sin muchas ganas de seguir hablando con la Hokage.

**-Explícate.** Dijo ella con tono autoritario, y el notando esto decidió contarle.

**-Ayer que vi a Hinata en el hospital le dije que había decidido hacer a su hermana menor la sucesora del clan y a ella se le iba a pasar a la segunda rama de la familia y al salir del hospital le pondríamos el sello de sumisión de la segunda casa para que empezara a tomar funciones como una persona nacida en esa casa.** Dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

La Hokage no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y recordando cuando ella una vez presencio cuando un miembro de la primera casa activaba el sello y casi mataba de dolor a la persona de la segunda casa, pudo comprender un poco de la razón por la que Hinata se fue de la villa.

Sin cambiar su expresión seria siguió hablando con el líder de los Hyuga:

**-Tienes razón, los ninjas mas fuertes se necesitan aquí, enviare a un grupo de menor rango a buscarla, aunque si hago eso talvez tarde más tiempo el que ella regrese.**

**-no me importa, la esperaremos.** Dijo viendo a su sobrino que le sonreirá a manera de complicidad.

**-Esta pueden irse, cuando tenga noticias de ella se lo haré saber.**

**-Esta bien. **Dijo se volvió hacia la puerta y se retiro.

La quinta pensó mucho en todo lo que acababa de pasar y tomo una decisión que era algo radical pero, según ella, seria la mejor para todos, especialmente para Hinata.

**-Traigan a Kurenai lo más rápido que puedan.** Le dijo a un Anbu que estaba a su derecha, este asintió y salio por la ventana en busca de Kurenai.

La Maestra de Hinata caminaba por la oficina del Hokage escoltada por un Anbu, al llegar al pasillo que llevaba a la oficina donde se encontraba la quinta se sorprendió un poco al ver a casi todos los ninjas de la generación de Hinata, ellos, esperaban hablar con la Hokage también pero ella quería hablar primero con Kurenai antes que todos.

**-¿Me llamo Hokage-sama?** Pregunto entrando a la oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

**-Si, quiero hablarte de un tema algo delicado.**

**-dígame que es lo que pasa**. Dijo impaciente Kurenai

**-Tu alumna Hyuga Hinata escapo de la aldea.** Dijo sin rodeos

**-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, ella esta muy malherida, seria muy peligroso el solo salir de su cama, y muchísimo mas el hacer un viaje para escapar.**

**-Yo ya se todo eso Kurenai, y yo no te estoy mintiendo, ella huyo ayer por la noche.**

Kurenai a pesar de todavía no creer lo que escuchaba, empezó a hablar con el tono serio que todos los ninjas hablan cuando se les llama para un misión.

**-entonces para eso están los ninjas aya afuera, haremos una misión para traer de vuelta a Hinata. **Dijo ya formando en su cabeza los equipos que haría y los lugares en los que buscarían a la Hyuga.

**-Todo lo contrario, te llame para avisarte que no buscaremos a Hinata, y esa noticia se la daremos a los jóvenes ninjas que están afuera.**

**-¿Qué?!!!** Dijo Kurenai sin poder creer lo que oía.

**-No la buscaremos, ella esta mejor en donde quiera que este.** Volvió a afirmar la Hokage.

**-¡¡pero ella esta herida, no tiene equipo de supervivencia, si no la buscamos podría morir!!** Dijo casi gritándole a Tsunade.

**-¿Quién entreno a esa ninja?** Pregunto la quinta.

**-¿Qué?** Kurenai no entendía a que venia la pregunta.

**-dije que ¿Quién entreno a esa ninja?** volvió a decir la rubia

**-Yo, yo entrene a Hyuga Hinata.**

**-Entonces, ¿dudas de tus propias enseñanzas Kurenai?**

**-¿Qué? Claro que no, yo le enseñe todo lo que se y ella, aunque a su propio ritmo, logro seguir el paso de sus compañeros. **

**-Entonces ella estará bien. **Dijo muy segura de sus palabras

**-Lo siento Hokage-Sama, no puedo aceptar su decisión, yo iré por mi propia cuenta a buscarla, talvez Kiba Y Shino me acompañen, no dejaremos sola a Hinata. **Dijo Kurenai.

La Hokage ya se había cansado de esta pelea sin sentido que tenía con esa mujer de cabello color chocolate, así que muy a su pesar y sintiéndose mal ya ella no quería revelar algo tan triste y vergonzoso para Hinata, pero por la insistencia de Kurenai no tuvo más remedio que hablar.

**-Kurenai, Hinata se fue porque su padre la degrado de rango, ahora ella pertenece a la segunda casa, y si vuelve va ser marcada con el sello de sumisión de su clan.**

La sensei no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ella sabia que el padre de Hinata muchas veces la amenazo con aquello, pero cumplirlo, y aparte ponerle ese sello que solo servia para humillar y torturar al portador, no podía creer que ese hombre fuera así con su propia hija.

**-Ahora entiendo tu decisión, y creo igual que tu… Hinata estará mejor en cualquier lugar, en vez pasar su vida aquí como una esclava de su propia familia.**

Dijo Kurenai en tono de tristeza, pero en verdad creía en sus propias palabras, Hinata estaría mejor en alguna aldea donde no hubiera ninjas, así podría tener una vida plena y feliz, y tal vez encontrara la paz que se le había negado.

**-Si es todo lo que necesita de mi, me retiro.** Dijo seria

**-Si llega a saber algo de ella te lo informare a ti antes que a todos, no te preocupes, ella estará bien.**

Salio de la habitación casi corriendo ya que los jóvenes ninjas seguían en el pasillo y no quería que la vieran sollozar, al llegar a su casa pensó en Hinata y reafirmo su idea de que era mejor que no estuviera mas en la aldea, pero un pensamiento hizo que empezara a sollozar de nuevo.

_**-te vamos a extrañar mucho**_. Pensó

Tsunade hizo pasar a los ninjas que había citado, el grupo estaba integrado por el equipo de Kakashi/Yamato, el equipo de Asuma , Kiba y Shino.

La Hokage no demoro y les dijo todo lo que tenía planeado decirles.

**-Los he mandado llamar para informarles sobre un asunto importante, Hyuga Hinata ha venido a hablar conmigo ayer por la noche y me pidió autorización para dejar la aldea por un tiempo.** Les mintió la quinta.

Cada ninja actuó conforme a sus personalidades, Naruto, y Kiba pusieron cara de asombro, Shikamaru, Sai y Shino se mostraron un tanto indiferentes, Ino se sintió realmente triste, y los demás expresaban incredulidad ante las palabras de Tsunade.

-_**Es mi culpa**_. Pensó inmediatamente el ninja hiperactivo. _**Se fue porque la rechacé**_.

**-¿No podemos hacer algo para traerla de vuelta?.** Pregunto Ino

**-No, fue decisión de ella, expuso su caso y no tuve más remedio que dejar que se fuera.** Dijo la quinta Hokage.

**-Es mi culpa…es mi culpa, por favor déjame ir a buscarla, estoy seguro que si hablo con ella volverá.** Dijo el rubio

Tsunade no entendía muy bien porque Naruto se culpaba por la Huida de la Hyuga pero ya un poco exasperada le dijo casi gritando:

**-Te dije no!!... ya les dije, la decisión fue de ella, y no podemos hacer nada al respecto, recuerda Naruto tu también te fuiste de la aldea para estudiar con Jiraiya y volviste mas fuerte y un poco mas maduro...bueno, solo un poco.**

**Deja que ella siga su camino y que cuando vuelva sea la persona que siempre quiso ser.**

Naruto comprendió que la Hokage tenia razón, el haberse ido a entrenar esos dos años con Ero-Sennin le hicieron crecer en muchos aspectos de su persona, aunque el recuerdo de sus amigos y la villa nunca lo olvido y fue el motivo que hizo que volviera a ella.

**-Entonces dejaremos que siga su propio camino**. Dijo resignado Naruto

**-¿Y para que nos citaste a todos?.** Pregunto con fastidio Shikamaru

**-quería que todos se enteraran, que no la dieran como persona desaparecida y quiero que cuando estén en alguna misión y la ven, o alguien menciona a una persona con sus características, o ustedes creen haberla visto, me informen sobre eso, no porque este lejos dejaremos de preocuparnos por ella. **Les dijo a todos.

**-Eso era todo regresen a sus actividades.**

Los ninjas se fueron y la hokage pensó en si el mentirles había sido una buena decisión, pero todo lo hacia por ella, por Hinata , si le contaba a estos ninjas sobre las verdaderas razones de la huida de Hinata podría provocar caos, si , ya podía ver a Naruto enfrentando al Padre de Hinata y peleando con Neji culpándolos por la desaparición de Hinata, imaginaba a todo el clan Hyuga en contra de la aldea si ella protegía a Naruto, y si este se empeñaba en traerla de vuelta, podía ver a Hinata siendo marcada en la frente y torturada por su hermana Hanabi.

_**-Fue lo mejor.**_ Dijo para si misma.

Mientras caminaban por las calles del Konoha, un chico con un perro gigante , y un muchacho cubierto por sus ropas casi por completo, hablaban entre ellos:

**-esto es raro en ella.** dijo el chico-perro.

**-¿que sugieres que hagamos?.** pregunto el otro

-**no importa que dijo la Hokage, hay que buscar a Hinata y que ella misma nos de una explicacion, ¿ me ayudaras?**

**-Claro.** dijo sin rodeos .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por todos sus comentarios de verdad que me esta gustando escribir este fic, ya tengo como 16 capítulos en la cabeza , solo falta ponerlos en la comp. O en un papel.

Bueno también quiero avisarles que talvez no actualice pronto ya que aquí en México celebramos Semana Santa y mis primas están de visita así que no tendré acceso a mi comp. Hasta , yo creo que en una o dos semanas.

Bueno gracias a todos : **mike 21, mitsuki-hyuuga , kierinahana, Dark Amy-Chan, adrifernan19, princezzhina-dark, **por todo su apoyo deberás se los agradezco.

Y bueno me despido, disfruten de sus vacaciones si es que las tienen que yo talvez me vaya a la playa y me comeré un rico coctail de camarón en honor a todos los que leen mi fic jajaja, gracias de nuevo.

atte.: Adriana. Aka : adi


	4. Convivencia

Convivencia

El equipo de Sasuke corría entre los árboles de el inmenso bosque en el que se encontraban, el ya sabia donde se detendrían para descansar y al mismo tiempo seguir con el plan que tenia desde hacia algún tiempo.

Miro hacia atrás para ver a la joven de cabellos azulados y ojos perlados que no hacia mucho tiempo se había unido a su equipo.

-_**Ella podrá detectar algún intruso con su Byakugan, fue buena la decisión de dejarla con nosotros.**_ Pensó el joven de cabellos negros.

Hinata era la que mas atrás estaba de todos los del equipo, apenas y podía seguirles el ritmo, ella ya tenia casi tres días sin dormir, comer algo y las heridas que le causo Pein parecían dolerle demasiado mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, sentía que en algún momento se desmayaría del cansancio y el dolor.

Sasuke noto que ella se veía mal, cansada , y algo pálida a pesar de ser ya de piel muy blanca y tenia una fina capa de sudor que cubría su frente, pensó que no podría soportar mucho mas, pero ya estaban cerca del lugar que tenia planeado así que ordeno a todos a que bajaran de los árboles para empezar a levantar el campamento.

**-Este es el lugar en el que estaremos viviendo por unas semanas, aquí no hay peligro, nadie entra tan profundo en este bosque, así que estamos seguros, pero de todas formas quiero que revisen los alrededores, Hyuga ven conmigo. **Y salto a lo alto de un árbol.

**-¿Que pasa?** Pregunto Hinata

**-Utiliza tu Byakugan para asegurarnos que no hay nadie por aquí.**

Ella empezó a buscar cualquier cosa que pareciera sospechosa, pero solo vio árboles, algunos animales , y , no muy lejos de donde acampaban había un pequeño lago, que los podría proveer de agua y peces.

**-No hay peligro, no hay ningún signo de civilización en lo que alcanza a ver mi Byakugan, muy cerca de aquí hay un lago, creo que nos servirá para beber y bañarnos.**

**-Muy bien Hyuga.** Dijo Sasuke y con un movimiento rápido bajo del árbol.

Ella trato de imitarlo pero por la poca fuerza que tenia callo sentada de un golpe, directo al suelo, Karin rió suavemente, los demás la vieron con cara de dolor, ella no podía mas así que no trato de levantarse, solo volteo un poco la cara para que no vieran lo roja que estaba por la vergüenza y trato de relajarse cerrando los ojos, y tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió.

**-Karin, ****Jūgo, levanten las tiendas, ****Suigetsu, cerca de aquí hay un lago, ve a ver si hay peces y trae algunos para cenar, si el agua es potable también traes un poco para beber.**

volteo a ver a Hinata y noto por su postura y su respiración que estaba completamente dormida, medito por un momento y siguió diciendo:

**-yo ****haré la fogata, no quiero que tarden, odio tener que esperar.**

Lentamente Hinata empezó a ponerse consiente luego de 4 horas de haberse dormido bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, ya el bosque esta oscuro, solo iluminado por una pequeña fogata de la cual ella podía percibir un delicioso olor a pescado asado, lo que hizo que se levantara de golpe ya que no hizo nada por ayudar en el campamento.

Se acerco a la fogata ya todos habían comido y quedaban tres pescados cerca de las brasas, todos la voltearon a ver con un poco de curiosidad, ella se disculpo por quedarse dormida, y Suigetsu le dio un pescado para que empezara a comer, el cual prácticamente devoro, y pronto tenia un segundo pescado en sus manos, Suigetsu fue el primero que hablo.

**-Sasuke, porque eres envidioso y guardas solo para ti el nombre de esta joven, de seguro que es un nombre precioso pero no nos lo has dicho. **Le dijo a su líder.

Sasuke no sabia que responder, pero no quería quedar mal ante su equipo, pero estando Hinata ahí no podía mentir.

**-Yo no…yo no se su nombre, solo se que en la aldea de la hoja las personas que tienen los ojos como los de ella pertenecen al clan de los Hyuga. **Dijo con sinceridad la poca información que sabia de la joven.

**-Entonces…serias tan amable de decirnos tu nombre joven que pertenece al clan Hyuga.** Dijo Suigetsu volteando a ver a la chica de cabellos azules.

**-H-Hinata, mi nombre es Hinata**, dijo algo nerviosa por que las miradas de todos estaban sobre ella.

**-Que nombre tan hermoso, bueno Hinata-chan, bienvenida a nuestro Taka estoy seguro que nos vamos a llevar muy bien. **Dijo esto ultimo con un tono algo sugerente.

Hinata, aunque nerviosa por todo eso, no pudo evitar sonreír, algo que cautivo a los tres hombres que estaban a su alrededor, especialmente a un joven de ojos y cabellos negros que pensó que esa era la sonrisa mas bonita que había visto en toda su vida, aunque claro no demostró nada de eso.

Otra joven que estaba ahí noto el interés de estos hombres por la recién llegada, y esto la molesto mucho, pensó en alguna forma de mantenerla alejada de todos ellos, y con una bolsa en la mano que luego arrojo al piso cerca de Hinata dijo:

**-No creas que eres especial aquí, tu eres otro miembro del equipo como todos nosotros así que la próxima vez no dejaremos que duermas mientras los demás hacemos todo el trabajo, y toma (arrojo la bolsa), al menos tira la basura que se genero de la cena de hoy.**

Hinata se sintió mal por el comentario de Karin, tomo la bolsa sin renegar y se levanto para buscar un lugar lejos en el bosque donde tirar la basura, pero fue detenida por la voz de mando de Sasuke.

**-No lo hagas Hyuga, Karin ya te he dicho que el líder de este equipo soy yo, por lo tanto los castigos los pongo yo, tu llévate la basura lejos, que el castigo de ella será el que tendrá que vigilar en la noche, porque creo que ya tuviste bastante tiempo para descansar.**

A Karin le hervía la sangre de coraje por lo que dijo Sasuke, pero todo era cierto así que no podía decir nada, arranco la bolsa de manos de Hinata, y se fue enfurecida a la parte más negra y oscura del bosque.

Sasuke ignoro la rabieta de Karin Y las risas de Suigetsu y siguió hablando.

**-Habrá tres turnos de 3 horas cada uno, Hinata, Suigetsu y yo seremos los que cuidaremos que nadie se acerque mientras los demás duermen.**

**-Sasuke ya notaste que solo tenemos 4 casas de campaña, ¿donde dormirá Hinata mientras no esta de guardia?, yo con mucho gusto compartiré mi casita con ella.** Dijo Suigetsu muy sonriente y Hinata se puso muy roja.

**-tu serás el primero en guardia así que ella puede descansar en tu casa, después será ella quien vigile, así que no tendrás problemas en compartir nada Suigetsu, y cuando yo vaya a relevarla podrá dormir lo que resta de la noche en mi casa de campaña, si ya no tienen preguntas me iré a dormir, no quiero ruidos, y no quiero que molestes a Hinata ¿oíste Suigetsu?**

**-Si señor, me portare bien. Ya puedes ir a dormir Hinata, no te preocupes no te molestare. **Y le regalo una sonrisa sincera a ella.

Esta se dirigió a la casita de el pero no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Sasuke que ya esta por entrar a su propia casa, cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos, ella sintió un calor que la puso algo nerviosa, camino mas rápido y entro a la casita de campaña bastante sonrojada por la mirada de el y no pudo dejar de pensar en que su nombre se oía muy bien saliendo de los labios de Sasuke. El por su parte, tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que nadie, ni siquiera el noto, aunque una sonrisa salio de los labios de este y pensó:

_**-Esto puede que salga mucho mejor de lo que planee.**_ Cerró la puerta de su casa y se durmió.

Ojala les guste.


	5. Entrenamiento

Entrenamiento

Eran las 9 de la mañana en el bosque donde casi todo el equipo Taka ya estaba empezando sus labores, Sasuke estaba cerca del lago entrenando con su katana, Suigetsu fue a dar una caminata por los alrededores, Juugo avivaba las llamas de la fogata para preparar el desayuno, Karin estaba en el lago tomando un baño.

-**Otra vez se quedo dormida Sasuke, deberías de enseñarle a que en este equipo todos aportamos algo.** Dijo Karin.

**-Quedándote horas en el agua tú tampoco aportas mucho. **Dijo Sasuke, ya le empezaba a molestar la obvia rivalidad de Karin con Hinata, pero lo que ella decía era cierto, el día pasado dejo que durmiera porque se veía cansada y el podía notar que ella apenas y se recuperaba de una fuerte batalla, el suponía que fue con algún miembro de akatsuki, aun que no estaba del todo seguro.

Decidió que ya era hora de que esta joven lo respetara como el líder que es, y con mucha molestia se dirigió a la casa de campaña donde Hinata dormía con intenciones de levantarla y buscarle alguna actividad como castigo que hiciera que ella no desobedeciera sus ordenes nunca y se levantara temprano.

Después de que su tiempo de guardia terminara, Hinata fue a la casita de Sasuke con intenciones de dormir un poco, la casa era de lo mas sencilla, un pequeño futon para una persona en medio de la habitación, una mesita de madera en un rincón de el lugar, planos, mapas, y pergaminos por todo el lugar aunque de una forma todo se veía muy ordenado.

A pesar de que ella estaba sola no podía sentirse del todo cómoda sabiendo que había tres hombres afuera, y ella no se sentía capas de combatir si alguno quisiera aprovecharse de ella, pero al menos si estaba despierta podría detectarlo antes de que entrara a la casita y ella tendría tiempo de huir.

Así que cada que oía una hoja crujir, el viento en los árboles, o el mas mínimo sonido extraño en el exterior, ella se levantaba de golpe, activaba su Byakugan y esperaba a ver si alguien se acercaba, con sus ojos podía ver a todos dormidos en sus respectivas casas, y a Sasuke cerca de la fogata, o caminando por los alrededores, nada malo aconteció en toda la noche y ya cuando empieza a aclarase el cielo el cansancio venció a Hinata y se quedo profundamente dormida.

**-**_**Que se cree esta niña rica, ¿que porque viene de una buena familia no hará las labores como todos los demás? , ni siquiera yo que soy el líder me tomo la libertad de dormir hasta estas horas….**_Pensaba enfureciéndose cada vez más el Uchiha.

Abrió de golpe las puertas de su casa de campaña y lo que vio lo dejo congelado.

En su futon se encontraba la joven de cabellos negro-azulados, dormía, y su expresión denotaba tanta paz que el olvido a que iba y se dedico por unos segundos a contemplar a esa mujer hermosa que hacia que el sintiera cosas extrañas y algo en su interior que el nunca había sentido.

Fuera de la casita Karin y Suigetsu peleaban como de costumbre sacando a Sasuke de su pequeño transe, se acerco a la Hyuga y pateó un poco el pie de esta y dijo con voz fuerte y clara:

**-Levántate Hyuga aquí nadie holgazanea, dijiste que querías ser mas fuerte, así que hoy empieza tu entrenamiento.** Dicho esto salio de la casita y se dirigió a un claro que se encontraba en medio del campamento y el lago.

Hinata sintió como alguien tocaba su pie y escucho claramente lo que le dijo Sasuke, en un movimiento se puso de pie, tan rápido que se mareo un poco, vio que el ya no se encontraba en la casita y al salir, por la posición del sol supo que ya era muy tarde.

_**-nunca duermo hasta tarde, y ahora que menos necesito quedar mal, lo hago, que tonta. **_Se reprocho ella misma y fue a buscar a Sasuke por el bosque.

Al llegar al claro, vio a Sasuke hacer unos cuantos movimientos con su katana, lo hacia tan bien que ella no quiso molestarlo y solo se quedo ahí, soñando con que algún día ella seria tan buena con la espada como el.

**-Muévete que ya desperdiciaste todo el día, además ya casi esta el desayuno quiero terminar esto rápido, ven acércate.** Le dijo el y arrojo cerca de un árbol su espada. Ella rápidamente quedo casi enfrente de el.

**-Primero quiero ver que tan buena eres en taijutsu, se supone que tu clan muy bueno en el control y flujo de chakra, vamos a pelear y a ver si me puedes conectar aunque sea un golpe certero, pero, sin usar tu Byakugan. ¿Estas lista?**

**-creo que si. **Dudo ella.

**-Entonces… atácame**. Dijo el, sin moverse de donde estaba.

Ella no sabia que hacer, todo era tan repentino, pero trato de ponerse en posición de ataque y corrió hasta llegar a Sasuke que hasta que ella estuvo a milímetros de el no se movió.

Ella trato de darle un golpe pero cuando su mano estaba por golpear el rostro de el, desapareció de su vista, y casi cae ya que iba corriendo con mucha fuerza, solo puso una rodilla en el suelo y una de sus manos. Sintió la presencia de Sasuke atrás de ella.

-En la posición en que estas, y si esto fuera un combate real, ya estarías muerta. Dijo Sasuke.

Ella arrastro el pie que tenia en el suelo con la intención de golpear las piernas de el, pero de nuevo se le adelanto y no logro ni rozarlo, el ya se encontraba varios metros lejos de ella, y pudo ver que atrás de el se encontraba todo el equipo Taka viendo la pelea.

Sasuke se movió a una velocidad que ella apenas y lo logro ver cuando se acerco y antes de que el le diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ella puso sus manos para defenderse, pero apenas y se cubrió el ya tenia su pie en el aire para golpear el estomago de ella, que también vio ese intento de golpe y rápidamente lo cubrió.

Los espectadores apenas y veían lo que pasaba, Sasuke solo tiraba golpes y Hinata se cubría de lo ataques aunque a veces no lograba cubrirse bien los golpes llegaban a su destino aunque algo reducidos de fuerza.

**-Eres algo buena defendiéndote, pero no has logrado darme un solo golpe.** Le dijo el mostrándole una sonrisa de superioridad que molesto a Hinata.

Aunque ella no tenia activado su Byakugan, podía recordad muy bien como es que fluye el chakra y trato de recordar algún punto que dejara aunque sea aturdido al contrincante para así acabar con la pelea que ya llevaba mas de una hora, vio que Sasuke llevaba el pecho un poco descubierto y decidió golpear cerca del corazón de el donde el chakra se distribuía para todo el cuerpo.

Pero el no dejaba de dar golpes y ella no iba poder defenderse y golpearlo al mismo tiempo así que pensó en intentar este golpe y si el la golpeaba de seguro que pararía la pelea, ella pensaba que el Uchiha no era tan sanguinario como para seguir el combate si ella caía rendida al suelo por uno de los golpes de el.

Sin pensarlo mas ella abrió su guardia, el lo noto y dirigió su puño hacia la cara de ella, que a su vez movió su puño derecho y lo dirigió con todas sus fuerzas al pecho de el.

Los dos se golpearon al mismo tiempo, tan fuerte que los dos cayeron al suelo.

El sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si le faltara el aire, y eso hiciera que no pudiera mover sus extremidades, no entendía como un golpe que, en realidad no había sido tan fuerte lo dejara prácticamente fuera de combate.

Ella sentía que la cabeza le explotaría, toco su labio y vio como había muchísima sangre en sus dedos, empezó a explorar su cavidad esperando no tener dientes rotos.

Y sintiéndose al fin aliviada porque el combate había terminado y solo resulto con un labio roto.

**-Creo que este combate término.** Dijo Juugo y se fue al campamento.

**-Yo digo que fue un empate.** Dijo Suigetsu siguiendo a su compañero.

Karin corrió a lado de Sasuke, lo ayudo a levantarse y los dos se fueron hacia el campamento.

Hinata se quedo un momento mas sentada en el claro, empezó a revisar su cuerpo y encontró nuevas marcar y moretones y al levantarse sentía todo su cuerpo molido.

Llegando al campamento Hinata vio que Juugo y Suigetsu estaban frente a la fogata comiendo algo, Suigetsu al verla le dijo:

**-Si quieres descansar un rato hazlo en mi tienda, Karin esta con Sasuke en su tienda y no creo que tenga muchas ganas de verte.**

**-gracias Suigetsu-san. **

Hinata no tenia mucho tiempo en la tienda cuando entro Suigetsu detrás de ella, ella se asusto al verlo pero el rápidamente explico l porque estaba ahí.

**-vengo a ayudarte a curar esa herida.** Señalando el labio de ella. **Yo tengo medicamentos, no te asustes solo quiero ser amable. **Y le mostró una sonrisa amigable que le dio confianza a ella.

**-siéntate en esa silla, buscare el botiquín.**

**-no tienes porque hacerlo**

**-me gusta ser útil, además si no curamos ese labio puede que quede una cicatriz en el y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?**

**-n-no.**

Suigetsu tomo una silla y la puso enfrente de donde esta ella, abrió el botiquín y empezó a buscar en el, tomo un poco de algodón, lo sumergió en una botella y empezó a limpiar el labio de Hinata.

**-En verdad eres buena.**

**-Gracias por el cumplido, pero yo se que no lo soy.** Dijo ella en tono muy triste.

**-Y… puedo saber ¿porque "supones" que no eres buena ninja?**

**-tu lo acabas de ver, casi dos horas de combate y mírame, tengo golpes en todo el cuerpo, y solo logre darle un pequeño golpe en el pecho, no es gran cosa.**

**-Parece que no sabes a quien te acabas de enfrentar, el es el gran Sasuke Uchiha, fue entrenado por Orochimaru lo derroto y mato a su hermano; he visto muchos combates de el y te aseguro que a habido personas que no logran ni si quiera darle un leve golpe y han terminado muchísimo peor que tu. **

Aunque el sabia que Sasuke se contuvo muchísimo en esta pelea quería darle ánimos para seguir luchando y algún día vencer de verdad a su líder.

Ante la historia Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse, empezó a analizar todo lo que el le dijo y se sintió algo mejor.

**-un golpe es mejor que nada.** Dijo en voz alta mas para ella que para Suigetsu aunque este le contesto:

**-Si, y un labio partido es mejor que estar muerto, ¿no crees? **Dijo el en tono de broma. **Bueno, ya esta curado, no vas a necesitar, puntos pero te va a doler por un tiempo, ponte esta pomada por las noches y bueno, yo me voy para que descanses.**

**-gracias por todo Suigetsu-san.** Ella se recostó en el futon e imagino que dirían todos los ninjas de su aldea si supieran que logro sacar de combate al gran Uchiha Sasuke, y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, y pensó en querer entrenar mas con el para algún día ser tan buena ninja como el , o , si se podía, ser mejor que el.

Dentro de la tienda de Sasuke, el se encontraba en una silla, sin camisa y con una gran marca roja en el pecho y también la tenia en la espalda donde Karin trataba de reestablecer el flujo de chakra de este.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, Karin ya conocía a Sasuke y Sabia que cuando esta molesto era mejor no perturbarlo mas con preguntas, que el no iba a contestar, y tal vez terminaría mas molesto.

Mientras que Karin sanaba la herida de la espalda, Sasuke activo su sharingan y vio a Hinata en la casita de campaña de Suigetsu y vio que el estaba con ella, limpiando sus heridas y por alguna razón a Sasuke le hirvió la sangre al ver todo esto, cuanto Suigetsu salio de la tienda, Sasuke se levanto asustando un poco a Karin que todavía no terminaba la curación.

Suigetsu caminaba tranquilamente por el campamento, cuando vio que Sasuke se dirigía hacia el con una cara de no muchos amigos.

**-Creo que te estas tomando muchas molestias con ella.** Dijo Sasuke y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la tienda donde Hinata estaba descansando.

**- Yo solo trato de ayudar, ella esta sola, quiero que sienta que es bienvenida aquí.**

**-Esto no es un juego, ella viene a entrenar como todos nosotros.**

**-¿Y cual es tu molestia? Si tuviera interés en ella ¿en que te afectaría? **Dijo Suigetsu en un tono calmado, aun herido Sasuke era de cuidado.

Era cierto lo que decía, el que el intentara algo con Hinata no tenia nada que ver con el o con Taka, pero el solo pensar en el y ella juntos, hacia que Sasuke enfureciera aun mas, y por alguna extraña razón sentía ganas de matar a su amigo si este le ponía una mano a la Hyuga.

**-No me afecta en nada, pero no quiero que la integridad del el equipo se vea afectada por tus caprichitos, porque es obvio que ella no tiene el mas mínimo interés en ti.** Dijo tratando de sonar convincente, y lo último lo dijo mas para si que para Suigetsu que no se creía nada de lo que Sasuke le decía.

**-¡Ja!... tal vez ella no esta interesada en mi…todavía, pero te puedo asegurar que se como conquistar mujeres, no como tu amigo, que dudo que podrías enamorar a alguien que no fuera Karin.** Dijo sonriendo por su broma.

Sasuke estaba mas que molesto, ya había perdido una batalla contra Hinata y ahora contra el, no podía defenderse ante algo que era cierto; el nunca tuvo necesidad de enamorar a nadie, cualquier mujer que el quisiera se rendía fácil a sus pies, pero ella, ella no era cualquiera, desde el primer momento en que Sasuke la vio supo esto.

**-Lo que haga o no con mi vida no es asunto tuyo, y ya te lo advertí, si de alguna forma el equipo se rompe o hay alguna discusión, te haré responsable de eso, ¿me oíste?**

**-Si, si, te oí, mejor en vez de andar dando sermones por ahí, ve con Karin a que te termine de curar, que esa marca en tu pecho no se ve nada bien. **Dijo esto mientras se marchaba en dirección al lago a tomar un baño.

Sasuke camino hacia su casita de campaña, muy pensativo, no sabia el porque de su reacción con su compañero y no entendía porque esta joven no se lanzaba a sus brazos, no entendía porque era tan diferente de todas las demás, y definitivamente el nunca se había topado con una joven como ella, y eso lo alteraba mucho, pensó que tal vez esa era la razón por la que el actuaba así.

_**-Talvez cuando tenga mas tiempo viviendo conmigo me acostumbrare a ella y ya no será tan diferente de las demás.**_ Trato de convencerse el mismo.

Sasuke entro a su casa, saco a Karin de ahí y se durmió ya desde que tuvo su turno de guardia, hasta ahora, no dormido. _**Si ella durmió hasta tarde, yo también lo puedo hacer.**_ Y así antes de dormir, en su último momento conciente pensó en ella.

________________________________________________________  
N/A: Bueno no estoy muy segura de que el sharingan haga lo que escribí, pero como es mi historia, en ella y en mi imaginación el sharingan también sirve para espiar. Jejeje

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Ya pronto pondré algo mas "intimo" entre Hinata y Sasuke, solo faltan unos cuantos capítulos más.


	6. El cambio

El cambio

Pasaban los días en el bosque donde el equipo Taka se encontraba escondido, y los días empezaban a hacerse muy familiares para Hinata, Suigetsu y Karin siempre peleando por tonterías, Juugo tratando de ser amable y de controlar su carácter, y Sasuke frío y distante como el primer día que lo conoció.

El entrenamiento con el… bueno, básicamente se basaba en que Sasuke usaba a Hinata como saco de boxeo y ella lo único que podía hacer era proteger su cuerpo para que no quedara tan herido, además de las labores que tenia que hacer para ayudar en el campamento, como recoger leña, lavar ropa, hacer comida , entre muchas otras cosas que ella no sabia hacer muy bien ya que en su casa todo era hecho por los sirvientes, y eso la hacia sentirse mas inútil de lo que ya se sentía.

Aunque todos se turnaban para hacer las labores, Hinata noto que había algo en lo cual no era tan mala; cuando era pequeña su madre casi siempre estaba en la cocina y ella se acercaba para estar con ella y logro aprender a cocinar. Noto que cuando era su turno, siempre la olla quedaba vacía y lo que mas le gustaba era que Sasuke siempre repetía plato cuando ella cocina. _**Al menos una cosa hago bien**_. Pensaba ella .

Sasuke notaba que Hinata no lograba hacer progresos en su entrenamiento; después de que ella lo golpeara aquella primera vez que pelearon, el aprendió un poco sobre el estilo de lucha de los Hyuga y ya Hinata no lograba conectar ni un solo golpe.

El sentía que había algo que hacia que ella se reprimiera y no lograra sacar todo su potencial que el creía era mucho.

Una vez en el entrenamiento el le pidió que lo golpeara en la cara, ella lo hizo pero apenas y sintió dolor, el sabia que ella golpeaba mas fuerte que eso ( lo sabia por experiencia propia) pero parecía que ella se compadecía de su oponente y no quería lastimarlo. _**Es demasiado buena con la gente**_. Interiorizaba el Uchiha

Una noche Sasuke le pidió o mas bien le ordeno a Hinata que repitiera el platillo que había hecho la vez pasada que ella cocinó, ese platillo era complicado tardaba unas 2 o 3 horas en estar listo, pero ella no se negó y lo hizo.

A la hora de la cena Sasuke tomo su plato, le dio una probada y empezó a criticar la comida.

**-Que horrible te quedo esta vez Hyuga.**

**-Estas mal Sasuke, sabe exactamente igual al de la vez pasada, o talvez , un poco mejor.** Dijo Suigetsu.

**-Eres demasiado blando con ella, esto esta muy salado, y las verduras es tan sobre cocidas.** Dijo Sasuke esperando la reacción de ella.

Ella se sentía muy molesta, el le pidió que cocinara por 3 horas, y antes de eso se había dedicado a solo golpearla y no enseñarle ninguna técnica, y para acabar con esto criticaba la comida. _**¡Que mal agradecido, es un engreído y un necio!**_ . pensaba ella

Pero lo único que salio de sus labios fue una disculpa.

**-Lamento que esta vez la comida no haya sido de tu agrado Uchiha-san, tratare de mejorarlo la próxima vez. **Dijo ella aunque le hervía la sangre de coraje.

**-No te preocupes, no espero mucho de ti,** dijo Sasuke en un tono frío.

Sin notarlo, el plato que estaba en manos de ella se rompió en una gran explosión de fragmentos de la fuerza que la Hyuga aplicaba en el. Todos voltearon a ver y notaron su silenciosa molestia ante los comentarios de Sasuke. Y sin decir nada se fue a la cabaña de Suigetsu furiosa por lo que sucedió.

Sasuke tomo su plato, se sirvió otra porción de el guiso de ella y pensó que, como siempre, tenia razón en lo que sospechaba.

**-Las críticas la enfurecen, talvez también por eso se fue de la villa, su padre debe haber sido muy duro con ella, y no soporta los malos comentarios hacia su persona, eso lo voy a utilizar mañana en el entrenamiento.** Pensó el, y empezó a idear la forma en que entrenaría con ella al día siguiente.

El día empezó sin ninguna novedad, todos estaban muy ocupados en las actividades que se les habían asignado, y como todas las mañana Hinata fue al claro que ella y Sasuke utilizaban como campo de entrenamiento.

El ya estaba ahí esperándola, ella se acerco y el arrojo una espada que cayo a los pies de la joven y empezó a darle indicaciones.

**-Hoy quiero ver como es tu manejo de la espada. dijo el**

**-No creo que sea buena idea, esa no es mi especialidad.** Trato de disuadirlo ya que tenía el presentimiento de que Sasuke con una espada era peor de peligroso que solo con los puños y los pies

**-No te pregunte eso, hoy entrenaremos con espadas, punto, y no te preocupes, te prometo que cuando el entrenamiento termine, seguirás teniendo todos tus dedos. **Dijo de forma maliciosa

Y sin previo aviso se lanzo a ella con su espada agarrada con las dos manos y por arriba de su cabeza, Hinata apenas pudo tomar la espada que estaba en el suelo y bloquear el ataque.

El sonido de las espadas fue tan fuerte que los que estaban en el campamento escucharon el estruendo, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y fueron a ver el combate.

Hinata en verdad estaba asustada, solo por centímetros lograba parar la espada de Sasuke, y no lograba ubicar un punto para dar un ataque.

El se divertía viendo las caras de esfuerzo y angustia que tenia ella, y empezó con la idea que se le ocurrió el día anterior.

**-Eres mas débil de lo que pensé, de haber sabido que el entrenarte requeriría tanto esfuerzo mejor te hubiera dejado en el bosque, que vergüenza, y te dices a ti misma ninja, un aprendiz de ninja es mucho mejor que tu con la espada, te lo aseguro. **Decía el sin parar para molestar a la joven de ojos perlados.

Hinata sentía que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban por los comentarios que hacia el sobre su desempeño._**¡Quien se cree para criticarme, el ni siquiera es buen maestro, el no es nadie! Solo es un idiota engreído.**_Gritaba internamente.

**-¡Cállate!.** Fue lo único que salio de su boca.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso no aceptas una critica?, que débil eres. **_**¿Como es posible? Todo lo que le he dicho y no ha reaccionado, tengo que ser más duro**_**.** Pensó.

**-Puede que sea débil ahora, pero te demostrare a ti, a mi padre y a Naruto , lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser.**

_**-¿Naruto?. Que tiene que ver el en todo esto**_**. **Pensó por un momento el Uchiha.

**-Me doy cuenta porque nadie vino a buscarte, no eras más que un estorbo para todos en la villa. **Hinata se detuvo en seco, Sasuke dio en el clavo y siguió hablando.

**-¿es que no te habías dado cuenta? Nadie vino a buscarte, hemos patrullado alrededor del bosque y no hemos visto a nadie y bueno puede que yo sea un exiliado de la villa pero al menos Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y hasta la Hokage me han buscado, pero tú… a nadie le importas. **Dijo el soltando esa bomba.

Algo en Hinata se encendió, si bien todo lo que decía Sasuke era verdad, el no tenia derecho de lastimarla de esa forma, ella no sintió mas que rabia por las palabras que decía el , y su sangre hervía de coraje, y tenia unas ganas inmensas de matar a este hombre que la lastimaba sin razón.

**-¡¡Callate!!.** Dijo ella sin estar pensando en lo que hacia o decía.

Bloqueo otro de los ataques de el pero hizo un movimiento de muñeca que no tenia previsto el Uchiha ya que si lo hacia el rozaría su hombro izquierdo con su espada.

Pero a ella no le importo, siguió con su ataque, y ni si quiera sintió cuando la hoja de la espada la rozo, ella siguió girando sus muñecas y su espada, hasta que la espada de el salio volando, el quedo completamente desarmado y ella lo arrincono entre un árbol que golpeo fuerte mente su espalda, y el filo de la espada de ella que se encontraba en el cuello de el, tan cerca, que el podía sentir como cortaba las primeras capas de su piel.

El ambiente de pronto se tenso, no había sonidos mas que el sonido del viento atravesando los árboles.

**-¡Te dije que te callaras! ¡Como te atreves a opinar en mi vida, tu no me conoces, ni si quiera estas seguro de las circunstancias que me trajeron aquí, tu no eres nadie! ¡te odio Sasuke Uchiha!. **Dijo ella sin tartamudear y con una fuerza que ni ella se creía capaz.

**-Antes de que hagas algo estupido**. dijo el tratando de calmar a la Hyuga. **Te recuerdo que no estamos solos.** Volteo para su lado derecho, Hinata siguió la vista y vio a todo el equipo de Sasuke a la orilla donde empezaba el claro.

Todos tenían caras de pánico y Suigetsu ya tenia su espada fuera de la funda sin saber muy bien cuando actuar.

**-Si me hieres o me matas ellos no te dejaran salir viva de este claro**. Dijo el muy seguro de haber asustado a la Hyuga.

**-Si muero, al menos seré recordada como la persona que venció y mato al gran Sasuke Uchiha, al menos tendré eso como una victoria personal.** Sasuke comenzó a asustarse, ya que ella no bajaba la presión que ejercía en su cuello, el puso su mano izquierda a lado de su cuello, en el filo de la espada, tratando con esta de alejar o bajar la presión que Hinata Aplicaba en su cuello.

**-¿No crees que es mejor, ser recordada como una ninja que lucho por lo que quiso, y que con esfuerzo y sacrificio logro ser la mejor de toda la aldea?.** Trato de razonar con ella.

**-¿Y como supones que voy a ser la mejor?¿con tu "gran" entrenamiento?, si mal no recuerdo solo he sido uno mas de tus artefactos para entrenamiento, tengo mas de un mes aquí y solo recibo golpes y tu no me enseñas nada, no he mejorado porque nadie y mucho menos tu me ayudan. **Y recordando todo lo que el la lastimaba en los entrenamientos ella aplico mas fuerza a la espada, y pudo ver como una gota fina de sangre corría por el cuello de el y llegaba hasta su pecho semi-descubierto

**-Yo te voy a ayudar, esto, aunque no lo creas era un prueba, yo se que te reprimes demasiado, y quería hacerte explotar para que te dieras cuanta que para ser ninja no debes de reprimirte o sentir lastima o aprecio por el oponente, solo te quería ayudar.**

-**Bueno, definitivamente me hiciste explotar. **Pero algo en ella cambio, su ira poco a poco se fue consumiendo, y su sentido común volvió a ella, dándose cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando, se asusto de si misma.

**-¿Entonces me entrenaras y me enseñaras todo lo que sabes?.** Dijo ella reduciendo notablemente la presión que ejercía en el cuello de Sasuke.

**-Te doy mi palabra**. Solo pudo decir el.

Ella bajo la espada y el en un movimiento que apenas y fue percibido, arranco la espada de las manos de la Hyuga y la arrojo varios metros lejos de ella.

Los espectadores parecieron relajarse, Jugo empezó su camino hacia el campamento.

**-Mañana empezaremos tu verdadero entrenamiento, no quiero que vuelvas a reprimirte, y no quiero que empieces a lloriquear si soy muy duro, tu quieres que te entrene como fui entrenado y eso tendrás. Por ahora tienes la mañana libre, vete.**

Hinata se dirigió al campamento, Karin y Suigetsu no podían moverse de lo conmocionados que estaban, Sasuke noto sus miradas curiosas y les dio instrucciones de que lo dejaran solo, y se fue en dirección al lago que esta cerca de ahí.

La Joven Hyuga apenas y podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, le grito , lo amenazo de muerte y por si fuera poco casi le hunde una espada en el cuello. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Ella no era así, y se sintió muy mal por todo lo que pasó en el claro, corrió a la casita de Suigetsu y salio de ella con una cajita en sus manos y se dirigió al lago.

Sasuke estaba sentado en una gran roca cerca del lago, arranco un pedazo de su ropa y empezó a envolver la palma de su mano izquierda que no se veía nada bien.

**-Te dije que no te quería ver**. Dijo sin voltear ya que el ya estaba familiarizado con el chakra de Hinata.

**-Lo se, solo vine a disculparme y a pedirte que por favor me dejes curar tus heridas.** dijo ella con una voz muy dulce.

**-Puedo arreglármelas solo, gracias.**

**-yo se que si, pero por favor, déjame ayudarte, todo esto fue mi culpa**. Se acerco completamente a el y se sentó en una roca mas pequeña que estaba a lado de la de el.

El no tuvo más remedio que dejar que ella examinara su mano. Ella quito el pedazo de tela que el había amarrado y noto que la herida era mucho mas profunda que la de el cuello.

-Creo que hay que coser la herida. Dijo Hinata

-Ya me lo imaginaba.

Ella empezó a sacar todas las cosas que necesitaba para suturar la herida de la mano de Sasuke, el por su parte esta recordando cada detalle de la batalla que hacia unos minutos tuvo con Hinata y recordó algo que no entendía muy bien.

Hinata empezó a coser la herida de Sasuke, este no quería demostrar que realmente le dolía mucho, así que trato de sacarle un poco de información a la Hyuga.

**-Hyuga. ¿ por que quieres demostrarle a Naruto que eres fuerte?.** Dijo sin vacilar.

Ella inmediatamente se tenso, pero siguió con su labor, y sin míralo a los ojos no le respondió.

**-Naruto y tú tuvieron algo. ¿No es así?.** Se aventuro a preguntar.

Los colores subieron a la cara de Hinata, que trato de agachar mas la cabeza para que el no viera lo sonrojada que estaba por la afirmación, y trato, inútilmente de contestarle.

**-N-No-No. E-el y yo no tuvimos n-na-d-da. **Solo logro decir ella.

**-Tú le quieres.** Afirmo el .

Ella pensó en muchas formas de evadir todo eso pero estaba tan cansada de ocultar sus sentimientos que no le importo contarle un poco, además, confiaba en que el no le contaría a nadie.

**-Yo le confesé mi amor y aun así el me rechazo, ahora el esta con Sakura-san y yo solo deseo que sean muy felices. **Y unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de ella. Ya esta tu mano, no la sobre-esfuerces, yo creo que es mejor no entrenar mañana para que te recuperes por completo. Trato de distraerse de la conversación.

Sasuke no sabia que decir ni que hacer, no sabia como consolar personas y mucho menos a una mujer, el acerco su mano ya curada para examinar el trabajo de Hinata, no se sorprendió al notar que era muy buena en eso de curar heridas.

Ella empezó a examinar el cuello de Sasuke, y se sintió aliviada porque la herida era superficial, y solo requería que se limpiara y se cubriera par evitar infecciones.

Antes de que ella terminara de curar su cuello, el puso su mano en la barbilla de ella y levanto su cara para verla mejor.

**-Es un idiota, Naruto siempre lo ha sido, el no te convenía, es demasiado torpe e hiperactivo, para alguien tan bella y talentosa como tu, **dijo el de forma sincera.

Ella se sonrojo mucho por el comentario y esto divirtió mucho a Sasuke que le regalo la sonrisa mas tierna que el podía mostrar, ella sintió que su corazón empezaba a palpitarle muy rápido, pero lo ignoro y también sonrió en forma de agradecimiento por todo el apoyo que esas pocas palabras mostraban.

**-Ya esta tu cuello, solo debes lavar bien el área y no habrá problemas de infección, bueno te dejo para que descanses, de verdad que lamento mucho el haberte herido y en realidad no te odio solo lo dije porque estaba molesta contigo Sasuke-san. Discúlpame. **Lo llamo de forma más informal.

**-No te preocupes, viviré; además yo fui el que te provoco, yo no creo todas las cosas que dije cuando peleábamos.**

**-¿Qué crees de mi?**

**-Que eres muy valiente al abandonar todo lo que querías y el estar aquí con un montón de mercenarios me dice que de verdad quieres esforzarte por ser mejor sin importar como, me recuerdas un poco a mí en ese aspecto.**

**-Que bueno, porque pronto peleare igual que tu. **Dijo de forma divertida ella.

**-El que te vaya a enseñar todas mis técnicas no significa que las logres dominar.**

**-Lo lograre, y se algún día venceré a mi maestro, te lo aseguro. **Dijo Hinata, se levanto para marcharse.

**-ja! Quiero ver eso. **

Ella ya estaba por perderse entre la espesura del bosque, cuando Sasuke recordó algo que tenia que decirle.

**-¡oye! Hinata**

**-¿Si?**

**-El otro día, que cocinaste…estaba delicioso como siempre. No cambies tus recetas.**

**-¡No lo haré!.** grito y se fue muy contenta de lo cercana y cómoda que se sentía a lado de el.

**_No es tan malo como creí._** Pensó ella.

Mientras ella se adentraba en el bosque, por alguna razón que Sasuke no entendía, no podía dejar de sonreír, aunque cuando pensó en lo que hablo con ella de Naruto, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de clara molestia hacia el rubio.

_**-Naruto es la persona mas idiota en esta tierra, si alguien como ella me confesara que me ama nunca la dejaría ir. **_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia._

_creo que este capitulo salio bastante bien, esperen el proximo, puede haber besos jejeje (puede... no es seguro, depende si los personajes estan de humor)_

_nos leeremos en el proximo. :)_


	7. Festival

El festival

Desde hacia tiempo Sasuke y Hinata tenían un verdadero entrenamiento, el le enseñaba técnicas nuevas todos los días, le decía como mejoras lo que ya sabia y la ayudaba entrenando con ella todo los días.

Ella cada día se hacia mas fuerte, aprendía rápido y se esforzaba por ser mejor.

El entrenamiento de Sasuke era muy diferente al que ella había tenido con su maestra e incluso con su primo, a comparación de Sasuke, los otros entrenamientos no eran tan fuertes, y aunque al principio le costo seguirle el ritmo, ya lograba terminar sus entrenamientos sin caer desmayada del cansancio.

Uno de sus entrenamientos mas recurrentes, por no decirle favorito, era en el que usaban palos de madera con forma de espadas ( desde aquella pelea ya no usaban espadas de verdad) estas eran cubiertas con barro y ellos vestían ropas claras, Hinata siempre quedaba llena de marcas del barro por todo su cuerpo, mientras Sasuke ( demostrando sus habilidades) apenas y tenia leves marcas que solo eran pequeños roces que lograba atinar la Hyuuga.

**-creo que es todo por hoy. **Dijo el Uchiha –**Puedes ir a descansar.**

**-lo haré, gracias**. Dijo ella tratando de limpiar un poco sus ropas y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Hinata fue al lago a lavarse un poco el rostro, y se recostó el la sombra de un árbol que estaba cerca de la orilla del hermoso lago; cerro los ojos y dejo que la brisa tocara su rostro y pensó en que el lugar en donde estaba era definitivamente mucho mejor que estar en su casa.

Pensó en lo diferente que Sasuke empezaba a comportarse con ella, en como su compañía cada día se hacia mas agradable y placentera, que el la llamaba por su nombre y que a veces después de entrenar se quedaban un rato en el prado que les servia de campo de entrenamiento y hablaban, aunque no era mucho y ninguno de los dos profundizaba sobre su pasado, igual era agradable y la hacia sentirse algo especial.

Claro, la razón era que el Uchiha se comportaba de la forma fría, y desinteresada con todos los demás, al igual que con ella, pero solo cuando había gente cerca.

Era como si tuviera una barrera impenetrable para todos…menos para ella.

Ruidos provenientes del campamento la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, y decidió que era hora de ir a ver que pasaba.

-_**de seguro es Karin peleando con Suigetsu**_. Pensó antes de llegar al campamento y ver a todos alrededor de Sasuke.

**-ya les dije que no es buena idea, alguien nos puede reconocer, definitivamente no iremos.** decía Sasuke de forma fuerte y fría.

**-vamos Sasuke, no seas así, hace meses que estamos aquí, ese pueblo no es ninja, no hay peligro.** Trataba de convencerlo Suigetsu.

**-nos vamos a divertir mucho, además podemos comprar provisiones para el campamento, no va a pasar nada malo**. Continuo Karin.

**-¿de que hablan?.** Pregunto Hinata totalmente desinformada de lo que pasaba.

**-a unos kilómetros de aquí, hay un pueblito de campesinos , y hoy en la noche tendrán un festival y ellos quieren ir.** Le contó Juugo.

**-ya se! Hay que hacer una votación**, dijo Karin

**-si! Una votación, como líder tienes que darnos la oportunidad de elegir no crees Sasuke?.** Continuo diciendo Suigetsu para convencerlo.

**-Hmp…esta bien una votación.** No le quedo mas que aceptar la ridícula propuesta de sus compañeros.

-**yo voto por ir!!.**

**-yo también!!** Dijeron Suigetsu y Karin casi al mismo tiempo.

**-yo digo que es una mala idea.**

**-estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke.** Dijo Juugo al escuchar a Sasuke negarse.

Casi al mismo tiempo, todas las miradas estuvieron puestas en Hinata, ella todavía no había votado, y por lo que se veía, su voto seria el desicivo para esto.

**-y-y-yo..yo.. **no sabia que responder , ya tenia mucho tiempo en ese bosque sin ver a otras personas, pero por la mirada de Sasuke, el ir a ese festival era mala idea.

**-y-yo-yo..creo que si vamos sin nuestras ropas y bandas de ninja nadie se dará cuenta de quienes somos y pasaremos por extranjeros que fueron solo a las festividades del pueblo. **Trato de explicar antes de dar su voto.-**creo que seria bueno ir.** Dijo alfil.

**-lo siento jefe, pero somos 3 contra 2, así que hoy en la noche iremos al festival.** Dijo de forma un tanto sarcástica Suigetsu.

**-Esta bien, iremos, pero tu iras ahora mismo a ese pueblo compraras ropas de civiles para todos nosotros y revisaras el área, si hay algún indicio de ninjas, caza-recompensas, o guardias de algún tipo, no iremos. ¿Entendido?** Ordeno Sasuke.

**-Si, si , iré, comprare ropa, y veré si no hay gente mala que asuste al pequeño Sasuke.** Se burlo Suigetsu.

**-vete ya antes de que cambie de opinión.**

Suigetsu se fue, y casi 4 horas después regreso con una gran bolsa negra, y le entrego a cada uno sus respectivas ropas, a Hinata y a Karin les compro unas yukatas de color naranja y amarillo respectivamente con adornos florales, aunque el de Karin era un poco mas corto y podía mostrar mas ampliamente las piernas de la joven, mientras que el Hinata era de un corte mas tradicional.

Las ropas de ellos eran de un solo color y se veían mas masculinas: azul marino(Sasuke), verde oscuro(suigetsu) y café (Juugo).

Las ropas y los peinados mas clásicos lograron su objetivo, ninguno parecía ser un ninja, y ya que las manga de las ropas eran algo largas lograban ocultar los fuertes y musculosos brazos de ellos.

Antes de partir Suigetsu hablo con Sasuke y este se acerco a Hinata dándole una pequeña caja de color negro.

Ella la abrió pero no sabia que era lo que había adentro, era algo con lo que no estaba familiarizada.

**-póntelos, son para tus ojos , si vas sin ellos , inmediatamente sabrían que eres una Hyuuga.** Le dijo Sasuke y empezó su camino hacia donde era el pueblo.

Hinata rápidamente se puso los pupilentes, que le resultaban muy incómodos y eran de un color grisáceo que la hacían ver como cualquier joven de su edad.

Recorrieron casi una hora y media de camino, y eso que iban a una velocidad que solo ninjas experimentados como ellos podían seguir.

Llegaron a las puertas del pueblo cuando ya casi se ocultaba el sol por completo.

Todos Excepto Sasuke estaban muy entusiasmados por conocer el lugar, este estaba adornado con muchas luces de colores, se podía ver que en la calle principal estaban todo tipo de puestos: lugares para comer, juegos para niños, lugares donde comprar recuerdos; mas lejos del centro se podía observar que habían instalado juegos mecánicos entre otras cosas que emocionaban al equipo.

En un momento de la noche Hinata perdió de vista a sus compañeros, pero no por mucho tiempo; vio una gran multitud de gente reunida en un local, donde pudo ver a Suigetsu en una gran mesa alargada comiendo algo que parecían fideos, a su lado, un hombre gordo comida a una velocidad muy rápida y Suigetsu trataba de llevarle el paso, parecía que sin intención entro en una competencia con el hombre gordo y la gente alrededor hacían apuestas sobre quien de ellos iba a ganar.

Afuera de ese local, se encontraba Karin, recargada en una pared, con un buen numero de hombres a su alrededor, al parecer tenían una conversación, sobre algo que Hinata no pudo oír, pero mas que nada esos hombres estaban embelezados con ella, y ella disfrutaba de la atención masculina ignorando totalmente a sus compañeros.

Hinata busco con su mirada y no muy lejos vio a Sasuke hablando con Juugo, el Uchiha le entrego una gran cantidad de dinero y este partió con rumbo desconocido. Ella se acerco al Uchiha.

**-¿Te diviertes aun que sea un poco? Sasuke-san**

**-Hmp…No. No me gustan los lugares concurridos, ni vestir como estoy vestido, ni que la gente me vea, nos pueden reconocer.**

**-nadie nos ha visto de forma extraña, además, la noche esta por concluir, pronto nos iremos a nuestro campamento. **

**-tal vez tienes razón, nadie parece estar incomodo con nuestra presencia. **Le dijo Sasuke a ella.

Mientras hablan Sasuke y Hinata empezaron a caminar, y sin darse cuenta se encontraban recorriendo todo el pueblo, mientras sus compañeros disfrutaban por separado del lugar.

Sasuke le compro un algodón de dulce a Hinata ya que cada vez que pasaban por el puesto ella los veía con una cara que le demostraba a el que se moría por uno, pero ya que no llevaba dinero con ella y no quería molestar mas a Sasuke, no lo pedía, y al final fue el, el que termino por invitarle uno de esos dulces.

Caminando por la ciudad encontraron un lugar lejos de toda la gente donde podían sentarse y tener una muy bella vista de todo el pueblo, Sasuke se sentía mas cómodo a lado de Hinata con el pasar del tiempo, y en realidad empezó a disfrutar de el haber ido a ese pueblo a ver los juegos y las lucecitas, aunque en realidad lo que el disfruto fue de la compañía.

**-¿quieres un poco?.** Le pregunto Hinata con un pequeño trozo de dulce en sus manos

El odiaba las cosas dulces, todos lo sabían, menos ella. Y como podía rechazarla si tenia un rostro tan angelical y una sonrisa que lo atontaba de gran manera.

**-si.** Fue su respuesta y para probar la reacción de ella, cerro sus ojos y abrió la boca, esperando, que con esa acción ella desistiera de darle el dulce, pero no.

Sintió como un poco de el algodón de dulce empezaba a derretirse al contacto con su lengua, el , cerro la boca atrapando levemente uno de los dedos de Hinata con sus dientes, el abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a una Hinata que estaba totalmente roja por la acción de el, el ver su rostro hizo que el riera un poco y así , ella pudo soltar su dedo.

**-mmm…rico…**fue lo único que le dijo el, haciendo que ella se pusiera mas roja, si es que se podía.

**-em.. yo…creo ..que ya es hora de irnos.** Le dijo nerviosa a el.

**-si, hay que ir a buscar a todos e irnos, el camino al campamento es largo.** Y diciendo eso se levantaron, buscaron a sus amigos y regresaron a su campamento.

Todos estaban muy cansados y fueron directamente a sus casitas de campaña a dormir, Juugo le entrego una gran bolsa a Sasuke y este se fue a dormir.

Hinata siguió a Sasuke ya que le tocaba dormir en la casita de el hasta que fuera su turno de cuidar el campamento.

**-Hoy no tendrás guardia.** Le dijo Sasuke empezando a sacar las cosas que Juugo le entrego.

Era un pequeño futon que empezó a acomodar un tanto lejos de donde se encontraba el otro donde dormía Hinata.

Ella inmediatamente entendió y se puso de mil colores.

**-vas…vamos..a..tu..y ..yo..** no lograba articular palabra.

**-No te pongas así, ni que fuera a pasar algo, desde que llegamos aquí no has dormido bien porque no teníamos suficientes camas, eso a retrazado tus avances en tu entrenamiento, ahora dormirás mas horas y ya no tendrás excusa para no avanzar.** Le dijo Sasuke de forma fría.

Sasuke se acostó en su lugar y rápidamente concilio el sueño, mientras que ella se despertaba con cada movimiento de las hojas del bosque ya que temía que el Uchiha se levantara en la noche, cosa que no paso.

Mas tarde cuando Hinata ya estaba por quedarse dormida oyó un ruido que venia de el lugar donde esta Sasuke, ella se acerco sin hacer ruido y vio como el estaba bañado en sudor, y vio como sus ojos se movían por debajo de sus parpados, además que se removía en su lugar y balbuceaba palabras que ella no lograba entender.

_**-Tiene una pesadilla**_. Pensó ella.

-Sasuke. Hablo ella casi en un susurro. Soy yo Hinata, cálmate, todo va a estar bien. Acerco su mano para tocar la cara de el, pero en ese momento el dejo de moverse, y su respiración se volvió normal.

Ella regreso a su cama y trato de dormir el poco tiempo que quedaba de la noche.

_Sasuke se encontraba en su casa en la aldea de Konoha, corría, estaba buscando a sus padres, los encontró bañados en sangre, muertos, vio como su hermano estaba cerca de el con una larga espada llena de la sangre de sus progenitores._

_Ahora el se encontraba huyendo de su hermano mayor, sentía tanto miedo, que no veía que hacia y cayo al piso dándose un golpe en la cara, volteo para ver la cara de su hermano y como la espada de este estaba por acabar con su vida…**Sasuke**…escucho el en un susurro…**soy yo Hinata**…_

_Ahora se encontraba en un pueblo lleno de luces y juegos, vio como fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el cielo, era un vista hermosa de aquello, el voltea hacia su derecha y se encuentra con unos ojos plateados y una sonrisa de alegría en la cara de ella, sin pensarlo mucho el toma su mano, se acerca a ella, y la besa en los labios, su sabor era indescriptible, una mezcla de algodón de azúcar y algo mas que lo tenia embriagado, ella no se resistía a el, al contrario, lo abrazo del cuello y disfruto de ese beso que estaba lleno de sentimientos por parte de los dos…_

**-Buenos días Sasuke-san. **le dice Hinata al ver que el se despierta.

**-em..buenos…días…**el no podía decir mucho, recordaba tan claramente ese sueño que no pudo contener un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-En un momento estaré lista para entrenar.**

**-Si, si , esta bien. **Solo dijo el.

Ella salio de la casita, y el seguía recordando ese sueño, y lo extraño que era todo eso, el nunca soñaba, y cuando lo hacia, solo eran pesadillas, ¿porque soñaba con ella?

Aunque tenia que admitirlo, la idea de besar esos labios le agradaba mucho, y no pudo contener un media sonrisa ante lo que pensaba.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Disculpen la demora, estoy teniendo un enorme bloqueo mental y no me salen las palabras, se a donde quiero llegar con la historia pero no se… no me sale…además estuve fuera de la ciudad y no pude agarrar una computadora y darme el tiempo de escribir._

_Gracias por seguir esta historia me alegra que tanta gente la siga, les prometo ya entrare de fondo al Sasu-hina, pero ustedes conocen a los personajes, yo quería hacerlos lo mas parecidos a como son el en manga y/o anime y tenia que tomarme mi tiempo para que la relación se diera._

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_**hinathita**: gracias por tu comentario, y tratare de terminar la historia no te preocupes habra mas de esto para rato._

_**SesshomeShan:** gracias, ojala te guste este_

_**adrifernan19:** gracias, este capitulo no lo tenia contemplado, pero es para profundizar con la relacion de los personajes, espero sea de tu agrado._

_**keira uchiha:** continuación concedida…que te diviertas leyendo._

_**angela-hinata**: bueno todos pueden sacar fuerza interna si se lo proponen ya le tocaba a ella. Saludos._

_**princezzhina-dark:** si naruto es muy tonto, no tendra mucha relevancia en esta historia, no vale la pena..(jejeje que mala) saludos._

_**Aiko Amori:** gracias por preocuparte…imagino que me preguntas por todo eso de la influenza…bueno aquí en donde vivo yo (la paz, b.c.s.) que yo sepa no a habido casos asi que aquí todo sigue igual aunque en el aeropuerto te revisan la temperatura como 4 veces jejeje pero es mejor asi. Ojala y tu y tu familia se encuentren bien. Saludos. Ahh prox capitulo: el beso._

_**LennaParis:** bueno en la historia ella hace que a el le surjan sentimientos que no sabia que tenia, y te aseguro que veras mas sonrisas, risas, y otras cosas no muy usuales en el Uchiha, pero te va a gustar jeje._

_**gaahina-4e**: ojala te guste este capitulo es para profundizar lo de la relacion y hacer la historia un poco mas comica, aunque no se si logre mi cometido._

_**Aurora:** bueno… el la hizo enojar… que queria? Tenia que defenderse.. pero al final como buena niña que es se disculpo._

_**DarkAmi-chan:** bueno…solo lo amenazo…eso era lo que queria el.. ha creado un monstruo!!..jejeje..no tanto …pero ella no se rendira tan ._

_**kierinahana**: si, ya es tiempo de que demuestre que es una persona fuerte y ojala y el escritor del managa no la olvide, ella tiene mucho que demostrar._


	8. Planes

Capitulo 8: El plan de Sasuke.

* * *

_N/A: cambie el nombre del capitulo, pero sigue siendo el mismo._

_Advertencia: puede contener spoilers del manga._

* * *

El día pasó sin mayores preocupaciones en el bosque, pero, pasado ya el atardecer, mientras todos estaban reunidos para cenar, un pequeño pajarito rojo, se poso en la rama de un árbol cercano y empezó a cantar una bonita melodía, que, en lugar de ignorar, todos excepto Hinata se pusieron de pie y rodearon al animalito.

**-Por fin llego, yo pensé que ya se había olvidado de nosotros,** dijo Suigetsu

**-cállate, eso era imposible,** peleó con el Karin.

**-ya guarden silencio los dos!!,** ordeno Sasuke acercándose con cuidado al pajarito.

Hinata sin tener idea de lo que pasaba, se acerco a sus compañeros, pero nadie le daba una explicación de su raro comportamiento.

**-¿qué pasa?**

**-Shhh! Guarda silencio,** le dijo Juugo.

Hinata solo se quedo viendo como Sasuke se acerco a ese animal e hizo unos jutsus con sus manos, hubo algo de humo, y cerca de la pata del pájaro apareció un pergamino enrollado.

Sasuke lo abrió, y lo leyó, pasó mucho tiempo leyendo, y después se dirigió a sus compañeros y hablo con su natural voz de mando:

**-La aldea esta casi reconstruida, pronto podremos llevar a cabo el plan.**

**-¿y ya podremos irnos de este horrible bosque?.** Pregunto Karin

**-todavía no, le enviare instrucciones a Dai-san y le diré que se reúna con nosotros en este , vaya a dormir, tenemos muchas cosas que planear mañana. **

**-Si!!.** Dijeron Karin y Suigetstu, y se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas, Sasuke camino hacia su cabaña y Hinata lo siguió.

El joven se encontraba cerca de una pequeña mesita de madera, saca pergaminos y planos, los ponía en la mesa y los veía de forma que parecía que los analizaba cuidadosamente, tanto , que no noto cuando Hinata entro al lugar, lo observo por un momento, y le hablo para pedirle una explicación.

**-Sabes, yo también soy parte de este grupo**. Ironizo ella. **Yo también tengo derecho de saber que planean.**

El no se movió ni un centímetro. Y no la miró cuando le hablo:

**-No te va a gustar lo que diga Hyuuga.** Dijo en su usual tono frió.

**-No me importa!, quiero saber que están tramando, porque estoy segura que yo seré parte de eso también.**

Hubo un corto silencio. **– Atacaremos la ladea de Konoha.** Dijo el sin darle mucha importancia en sus palabras.

Ella se quedo muda, trataba de entender lo que el le acababa de decir, no tenia sentido, como era posible que de la nada el decidiera que quería atacar la villa en la que crecieron ambos sin razón aparente.

Mientras ella pensaba en todas las posibilidades que su mente podía razonar, se sentó junto a Sasuke, y lo vio a los ojos, el no pudo evitar voltear ya que sabia empezarían una conversación algo larga y molesta para el.

**-Explícate.** Solo atinó a decir ella.

**-No hay nada que explicar, atacaremos la villa, eso es todo.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿como que eso es todo?, esa es nuestra villa, ahí crecimos, es nuestro hogar, ¿que te ha hecho la gente de la aldea para que la quieras destruir?.** Dijo ella atropellando sus palabras unas a otras.

**-Talvez era un hogar para ti, a mi solo me trae malos recuerdos, y , para que lo sepas y dejes de molestarme, te contare el porque de mi decisión.**

Así, Sasuke comenzó a decirle a Hinata de cómo fue que a su hermano mayor le ordenaron el asesinar a todo su clan, y el se vio obligado por los lideres de la aldea a hacerlo, le contó que no se atrevió a matarlo a el , y le dijo como el había matado a su hermano a sangre fría y de cómo se arrepentía de eso.

**-Ellos tienen que pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi familia, no dejare que esto quede sin castigo.**

Hinata estaba sin habla, nunca pudo imaginar que en su aldea se escondieran estos grandes secretos, no podía creer que esa era la verdadera razón de que el clan Uchiha desapareciera.

**-Pero, ¿destruir toda la villa?, eso es demasiado, Sasuke, hay gente inocente ahí, ¿ también los asesinaras por estar en la villa? ¿No te convierte en lo mismo que ellos? En un asesino a sangre fría, sin compasión por nadie.**

Ahora era Sasuke el no sabia que decir, sabia que las posibilidades de que la gente peleara por la villa eran pocas, pero si lo hacían, ¿seria capaz de… No, no quería imaginar el manchar su espada con la sangre de gente inocente.

**-¿Y a ti que te importa? No huiste de la villa?**

**-Si lo hice, pero tengo mis razones, y no por eso matare, ni siquiera a los responsables de mi exilio. **Dijo Hinata muy preocupada por la invasión.

**-¡Eso es porque eres muy cobarde como para enfrentarte a tu padre, y a tu clan!**

**-Tu sabes que eso no es cierto,** dijo ella con una voz mas dulce y calmada a pesar de su molestia, ya que el Uchiha parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia, **el matarlos no me hará volver a la villa y mucho menos traerá de vuelta a mi madre, y el que ataques la villa tampoco hará que vuelva tu familia.**

**-Tu no sabes nada Hyuuga.**

**-Tal vez no, pero si se estas muy solo y que quisieras a tu familia de vuelta, pero el asesinar , se aseguro que no los traerá, además ya no queda nadie en la villa de las personas que mandaron matar a tu clan, ellos ya no están, no tiene sentido que lo hagas, solo lograras que te maten a ti.**

**-Si me matan o no, eso es lo que menos me importa.**

**-¡Pero a mi si me importa!, y-yo, no quiero que n-na-nada malo te pase.** Dijo ella empezando a sonrojarse por lo que le decía.

Sasuke estaba perdido en la mirada de ella, veía cada detalle de su cara, su sonrojo y su forma de hablar cuando estaba nerviosa, algo que el pensó ella ya había superado.

**-Yo se que estas muy solo, y aunque aparentas ser frió y sin corazón, yo se que en el fondo eres así porque no quieres volver a sufrir, y se que eres bueno, me lo demostraste desde el primer día que nos volvimos a ver, no solo me dejaste vivir, me diste comida, un refugio, y me ayudas a ser una mejor ninja, y yo no he hecho nada para agradecerte.**

Mientras decía eso inconcientemente tomo la mejilla de el con su mano, y la acaricio suavemente, para confortarlo.

**-Gracias por todo Sasuke.**

Hubo un silencio, y ninguno de los dos se movía, hasta que el se acerco a ella, y en un rápido movimiento la beso en los labios, fue un beso tierno, y corto, después el se separo un poco de ella y la vio a los ojos, ella tenia un tono rojo intenso en sus mejillas, y su cara demostraba un gran asombro.

El no se contuvo mas y volvió a besarla, esta vez moviendo sus labios, y sosteniendo la cara de ella con una mano. No tardo mucho, cuando el sintió, que ella empezaba a corresponder el beso, de forma inexperta ella movía lentamente sus labios tratando de imitar lo que hacia el.

En un momento del beso, Sasuke sintió un fuego recorrer todo su cuerpo, como si miles de choques de electricidad lo recorrieran, estaba disfrutando de ese beso, como nunca había disfrutado de los que antes había dado, entonces, recostó a Hinata en el piso y empezó a besarla con mas intensidad, y con sus manos empezó a recorrer su cuerpo por arriba de su ropa. Estaba tan perdido en ese mar de sensaciones, que no noto cuando ella le hablo, ni cuando dejo de besarlo, ya que el empezaba a recorrer su cuello con sus besos, fue cuando sintió las manos de ella en su pecho que noto que algo no andaba bien.

**-No, por favor.** Oyó decir en voz muy baja mientras era alejado de ella con empujones a su pecho, el reacciono, levanto su cabeza y se topo con la cara de ella, muy roja como siempre, pero con una cara de susto, que preocupo a Sasuke.

Pero al quererse quitar de encima de ella en un movimiento rápido, el golpeo su entre pierna con la rodilla de ella, y el solo callo a lado de ella, que en cuanto el Uchiha se quito de arriba de ella, corrió a una esquina de la casita de campaña.

Sasuke lentamente empezó a levantarse, y, cuando logro ponerse de pie, vio a Hinata que tenía esa cara de miedo además que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que se negaban a salir de sus ojos.

**-Yo…yo no… no quise..Discúlpame…**dijo el antes de salir de la casita.

_**-Idiota, idiota, que idiota, la asustaste.**_ Se regañaba a si mismo mientras daba vueltas por el campamento_**. ¿Que fue lo que hice? Ella no es como cualquier otra, ahora va a pensar que soy un pervertido**_**. Grr … tonto**_**. **_Dijo lo ultimo por lo bajo. _**Y ahora, si entro ella se va a asustar mas, y ahora donde voy a pasar la noche? Que idiota, idiota…**_

**-Sasuke.** Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Juugo que le hablaba desde donde estaba sentado cerca de la fogata. **Yo voy a estar aquí lo que resta de la noche, si quieres, puedes descansar en mi casita,** le dijo eso ya que lo vio algo alterado y dudando en si entrar a su casita o no.

**-Si, gracias, primero iré a ver que todo este bien por el bosque,** y dicho eso, se fue a caminar un poco.

No tardo mucho cuando llego al lago, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna, Sasuke no lo pensó mucho, camino a el y se dejo caer hasta hundirse en lo mas profundo de el lago, pensó que esto haría que el calor que todavía sentía se fuera, y así fue remplazado por un frió que le helo hasta los huesos, por las noches el lago se ponía muy frió y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ya que sabia que podría enfermarse, aunque no le importaba mucho su salud.

Lo único que el pudo hacer en ese momento, fue gritar con el poco aire que tenia en sus pulmones, este salio en millones de burbujas, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, de frustración y coraje, ¿porque se interesaba en la única persona que no quería nada con el? ¿ porque? El era el gran sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, un Uchiha, como era posible que lo rechazaba?, su ego empezaba a manifestarse, cuando noto un débil chakra acercarse.

El se puso nervioso, ya conocía ese chakra, pero, ¿que quería?, antes de que pudiera llegar a la superficie ella ya se había ido, el recorrió el lugar con la mirada, pero no pudo encontrarla, mas vio, que cerca de la orilla del lago estaba una toalla y algunas ropas de el.

El salio, se cambio, regreso al campamento, y fue directo a la casita de Juugo a tratar de dormir, sin poder lograrlo, ya que en toda la noche solo pensó en lo que paso con Hinata, repasaba cada cosa al detalle, y no lograba entender porque, si ella lo había rechazado, tuvo el gesto de llevarle ropa, es que acaso ¿no era del todo rechazado? O ella solo tuvo un gesto de amabilidad como tenia con todos? Mientras pensaba, se quedo dormido ya casi cuando amanecía.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hola a todos._

_Por favor no vayan a matarme, jejeje, esta corto el capitulo pero muy "jugoso" ojala les guste ya desde aquí empieza la parte interesante, jejeje, y no me regañen por lo que paso con estos dos, en mi defensa puedo decir, que aunque te guste alguien no vas a dejar que… bueno… pase eso al primer beso, digo, también, conociendo a las personalidades de ellos, sabemos que al menos Hinata no lo haría. _

_En cuanto a la historia de la invasión y de Itachi, ando algo perdida sobre lo que ha pasado en el manga, pero si mal no recuerdo, esa es la razón por la que su hermano mato a su clan, lo siento si hice un spoiler, y si no, pss así se va a quedar. XD_

**Agradecimientos:**

**hitomi black dark :** _muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ojala te guste este capitulo_

**Mizuno Gina:** _jajaja ahí tienes el beso, aunque no creo que te guste mucho como concluyo, pero así tenia que ser. En cuanto al Lemon…bueno..este es mi primer fic, no creo que lograría hacer algo que me dejara satisfecha, lamento decir que creo que no habrá Lemon, o si alguien se ofreciera talvez lo pensaría, jejeje, pero aunque no haya uno si habrá… bueno…mejor dejémoslo en sorpresa, jejeje gracias por leer_

**Layill:** _muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me halagas con tu comentario, ojala y te guste este capitulo._

**kierinahana:** _ojala y no se olviden de ella, y le den más relevancia en el por tu apoyo. :)_

**Aiko Amori:** _que bueno que te gusto, ojala y también te guste este, pronto habrá más besos, lágrimas, traición, etc.…_

**gesy:** _muito obrigado :)_

**hinathita:** _gracias por los ánimos, espero no haber perdido el "toque" y les siga gustando la historia. Ahh!! No he tenido tiempo de leer pero te prometo que pronto sabrás de mí en tu fic. Gracias por tu apoyo._

**princezzhina-dark :** _gracias por leer, ojala te guste este capitulo, desde hacia mucho ya lo quería escribir y aunque es corto, por muchas razones termine completándolo en tres días, pero creo que termino bien…bueno…me refiero a como quería que quedara, jeje. Saludos._

**carito-chan:** _este quedo cortito, pero interesante, y bueno, Hinata esta empezando a madurar, ella esta tratando de no dejarse pisotear y pues ella también quería ir porque decir que no?, jejeje. Saludos_

**Aurora:**_ojala te haya gustado este capitulo, jejeje, a mi tampoco me gustan mucho los dulces pero si me lo ofreciera Sasuke-kun…bueno… no podría decir que no. Jejeje_

**LennaParis:** _jejeje, lamento decirte que todavía no van a volver a la aldea, por lo pronto ninguno seria bienvenido además que en este capitulo explique el porque están ahí, pero algún día saldrán de ahí, lo prometo, y bueno ya leíste, el poco aprecio que ella le tenia lo tiro por andar de calenturiento, jejeje, ahora tendrá que esforzarse si la quiere devuelta._

**Myrna Elva:** _gracias por tu apoyo, ojala y este capitulo sea de tu agrado, y bueno aunque tenga bloqueos tratare de seguir escribiendo, si no no me desbloqueare nunca, jeje, saludos._

**adrifernan19**_:muchas gracias, tratare de actualizar mas pronto, saludos:)_

**Dark Amy-chan:** _ojala y te guste este capitulo, pronto habrá mas de que hablar, un adelanto: la ultima escena del capitulo 3 pronto tendrá una razón de ser, jejeje gracias por el apoyo, me gustan mucho tus historias, pero tengo la mala costumbre de no comentar lo que leo, pero pronto sabrás de mi en uno de tus fic. Saludos._


	9. Amigos

**Capitulo 9: Amigos**

Sasuke se encontraba en el claro donde entrenaba todos los días con Hinata, o eso fue, antes que todo aquel asunto del beso pasara.

Sasuke se sentía impotente de todo lo que pasaba en relación con la Hyuuga, ya que después de que ellos se besaron y ella lo rechazo, el sintió que su orgullo había sido herido, así que solo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: se alejo de ella.

Trataba por todos los medio de evitar a la joven, al grado que dejo de entrenarla diciendo que seria mejor que aprendiera otras técnicas, y Suigetsu se ofreció, como buen "amigo" a ayudar a Hinata a aprender técnicas nuevas.

Además de toda la frustración que sentía el, tenia que agregar la tensión que se vivía en su grupo; el no aguantaba el ver a Suigetsu cada vez mas cerca de Hinata, desde que ellos se distanciaron, Karin estaba mas cerca de el de lo que podía aguantar, y notaba como Hinata se iba al lago o a "entrenar" cuando esto pasaba, desconcertando mas al pobre Uchiha.

La situación estaba cada vez mas tensa así que decidió ir a desahogarse golpeando algunos trancos y lanzando kunais en su improvisado campo de entrenamiento.

Mientras golpeaba el tronco de un gran árbol que ya empezaba a perder sus hojas por el cambio de estación, sintió la presencia de un chakra muy conocido para el .

**-¿Qué quieres Hyuuga?**

**-Em..yo..vengo a …entrenar contigo.**

**-Pensé que estabas más…cómoda con Suigetsu como tu maestro.** Dijo de forma irónica el.

Hinata no pudo evitar el mostrar una pequeña sonrisa por el comentario, pero trato de seguir con una actitud indiferente igual a el.

**-Preferiría entrenar contigo…si no te molesta.**

Sasuke no quería mostrase débil, pero cuando ella lo veía de esa forma un tanto suplicante, no podía evitar, el querer estar cerca de ella.

**-hmp..esta bien, entrenaremos taijutsu.** Dijo en su tono frió y se puso en posición de ataque.

Ella hizo lo mismo y se acerco con cautela.

El combate empezó tranquilo, solo unos golpes y unos cuantos bloqueos, pero la mente de Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que ella le hacia sentir, y odiaba el que ella le rechazara, pero aun así ella no se alejaba del todo y el no entenderla hacia que se molestara mucho mas, tanto que lo demostró golpeando cada vez mas fuerte y rápido a Hinata, que apenas y podía bloquear los ataques y solo por centímetros, lograba esquivar los golpes.

Mientras Sasuke continuaba con su ataque, ella retrocedía, hasta que su espalda choco con el tronco de el árbol con en que El estaba entrenando no hacia mucho.

Cuando Sasuke acorralo a Hinata en aquel tronco del árbol, con una de sus manos tomo las dos manos de ella, y uso su otra mano para inmovilizarla, quedando sus rostros muy juntos.

**-Pensé que Suigetsu te entrenaba, pero ya veo que no; que harías en esta situación Hyuuga? Como lograrías escapar de esta?.** Le dijo el muy molesto, más por sus propios pensamientos que por ella.

Los dos respiraban con dificultad por todo el entrenamiento, y ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero después de unos segundos, ella acerco su rostro al de el y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, rápido, porque en el instante en que Sasuke sintió los labios de Hinata en los suyos, fue como si fueran fuego y sin pensar dio unos pasos para atrás, soltando a Hinata, y sin estar muy seguro si lo que paso fue real o fue su imaginación, la que le jugaba una broma.

**-Em.. L-la clase término?.** Pregunto muy sonrojada La Hyuuga.

**-Eh?...qué?...**dijo Sasuke

**-mmm… me puedo ir?**

**-ah…si..s-si quieres.**

Y sin decir nada mas, Hinata se fue casi corriendo en dirección al lago que estaba muy cerca de ahí.

Pocos segundos después Sasuke fue a buscarla para pedirle una explicación.

La encontró en la orilla de el lago, dándole la espalda, pero al momento de llegar, su cuerpo se tenso, y empezó a caminar, con la intención de alejarse de ahí; pero Sasuke no se lo permitió.

**-No te entiendo sabes…**dijo el, y como si sus pies pesar como plomo, Hinata se detuvo aun sin voltear a ver al Uchiha.

**-Yo…yo trato de acercarme a ti, y tu me rechazas…y luego esto, no te entiendo; pensé que lo mejor seria alejarme pero tu vienes y me besas…que…que es lo que quieres de mi?**

Hinata se sentía muy mal por ser la causante de la confusión de Sasuke, pero también ella estaba muy confundida, no hacia mucho ella pensó estar totalmente enamorada de cierto rubio que rompió su corazón al escoger a otra, y desde mucho antes que Sasuke la besara, ella empezó a tener un especial cariño por el, pero después de que el la besara, no podía dejar de pensar en el, era una sensación completamente diferente a la que sentía con Naruto, es algo mucho mas intenso.

Hinata encaro a Sasuke y se acerco a el quedando muy cerca, tenia que decir lo que sentía, no iba a perder tanto tiempo como le paso con Naruto.

**-Lamento mucho que estés así por mi, pero todo esto es nuevo para mi, y parece…parece que los dos queremos cosas diferentes, perdóname, pero yo no quiero ser una mas de tus conquistas.**

**-Yo no te quiero para pasar un rato...tu…tu me importas mucho y esto también esto es nuevo para mi… crees que es fácil para mi decir todo eso? , pero de verdad, que yo no quiero que te alejes de mi, por eso te lo digo.**

Los dos se acercaron, ella acaricio su mejilla y el acerco su rostro al de ella…

**-SASUKE!!!** Se alejaron los dos, cuando oyeron e grito de Juugo, y después de lo vieron acercarse.

**-Unos intrusos rompieron el jutsu que hiciste para que nadie nos localizara.** Y se alejo de nuevo al campamento.

Sasuke corrió en la misma dirección que Juugo, y Hinata lo siguió.

Ya en el campamento…

**-¿Qué hacemos?...¿atacamos?** le pregunto Karin a Sasuke

**-No, todavía están muy lejos**_**…¿pero como detectaron mi jutsu?.**_ Se preguntaba el ojinegro.

**-Deben ser ninjas, talvez especializados en búsqueda.** Dijo Suigetsu

**-Hinata puedes verlos desde esta distancia con tu Byakugan?,** le pregunto Sasuke

**-Tal vez si me acerco mas…**

**-Vamos entonces. **

**-¿Solo ustedes dos?, no es muy peligroso, no sabemos cuantos son ni que tan fuertes.** Dijo Karin.

**-Si necesitamos refuerzos, les mandare una señal, ¿entendido?**

**-Si!. **Dijeron Juugo y Suigetsu

**-Esta bien…pero ten cuidado.** Le dijo Karin

Y emprendieron su camino hacia el bosque.

En lo que corrían, Hinata activo su Byakugan, y logro ver a lo lejos el chakra de dos personas, un chakra reconocería en cualquier lugar…

**-Son Kiba-kun y Shino-kun!!!.** Dijo ella muy sorprendida de verlos. **Talvez me están buscando**_**.**_ Conocía a sus compañeros de equipo mejor que a su propia familia, sabia que en cualquier momento los volvería a ver y tendría que decirles la verdad o si no, ellos intentarían llevársela de vuelta a la aldea, y eso no iba a suceder, al menos no por ahora.

**-¿Qué quieres hacer?**

**-Hablare con ellos, y los alejare del campamento, no van a saber que estoy contigo, em…bueno..con tu equipo, no te acerques, ellos son muy buenos en rastreo y podrían detectarte.** Y dicho eso, ella corrió a una distancia que ella considero que no detectarían a Sasuke o al equipo.

Hinata espero a que sus antiguos compañeros se acercaran, desactivo su Byakugan, y vio como unos arbustos se movían muy cerca de ella, y , con una velocidad impresionante, una bola gigante de pelos blanquecinos se abalanzo hacia ella tumbándola.

**-Akamaru!!.** Nunca le había gustado la forma tan amigable en que el perro le demostraba su cariño, pero esta vez, después de tanto tiempo de no verlo, solo sonrió como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, y acaricio al animal.

**-Akamaru!!ven aca!!.**Dijo una voz y el perro obedeció . **Hinata. Hinata!! Por fin te encontramos!!.** Kiba corrió hacia Hinata que ya se había incorporado, la levanto como si no pesara nada, y le dio un largo abrazo, que ella correspondió de la misma forma.

Sin escuchar la advertencia de la Hyuuga, Sasuke estaba en la cima de un árbol viendo la escena, y sintió deseos de ir y golpear a ese al que Hinata abrazaba tan efusivamente, pero no quería ser descubierto, así que se quedo inmóvil, tratando de reducir sus emisiones de chakra al mínimo.

**-Ya estábamos por darnos por vencidos, te buscamos por todas partes y nada!!.** Le decía el chico-perro sin romper el abrazo.

**-Perdónenme por irme sin avisar, fue algo, que no planee**. Dijo ella y Kiba la dejo en el suelo.

**-Hola.** Dijo Shino, y se acerco darle un abrazo también.

**-Hola Shino-kun, los he extrañado mucho.**

**-¿No lo planeaste?.** Dijo kiba volviendo al asunto de la partida**. La Hokage nos dijo lo contrario.**

**-¿La Hokage?¿qué les dijo ella? **

**-Que buscarías tu camino ninja, nos dio la orden de no buscarte, pero…te fuiste así tan de repente que no hicimos caso, y te buscamos.**

_**-¿Por qué le habrá dicho eso?...tal vez se entero de lo del sello y les dijo eso para que no se preocuparan y yo no volviera.**_ pensó por unos instantes. **Yo no me fui por eso, después de que akatsuki ataco y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudar, mi padre me dijo que me degradaría a la sama secundaria del clan y seria sella…como Neji. **A ellos nunca les pudo ocultar nada.

**-¿Qué?!! ¿Pueden hacer eso?¿no puedes hacer algo para reclamar tu lugar como heredera legitima de tu clan?.** Le prenguto Kiba

**-Hay una forma…si retara al actual líder …pero …no lo quiero hacer, además ahora estoy muy bien.**

**-¿si?¿Donde vives?¿ aquí en el bosque?.** Le pregunto Shino.

**-Em..no..vivo en una aldea cercana, donde no hay ninjas, vine a buscar peces en un lago que esta cerca de aquí. **Mintió ella, esperando que le creyeran.

**-¿Tu fuiste la que hizo ese jutsu para que nadie entrara a esta parte del bosque?¿porque?**

**-Si Kiba, yo lo hice, hay algunos bandidos cerca de aquí, no quería enfrentarme con ellos.**

**-Es un justsu muy avanzado, donde lo aprendiste. **Shino dudaba de lo que decía Hinata.

**-Em..yo..y-yo ya lo sabia, es una técnica secreta de los Hyuuga, por eso no la utilizo mucho.**

**-Ya deja de molestarla con preguntas innecesarias Shino!!!, entonces Hinata, ¿no vendrás con nosotros?**

**-No Kiba-kun, no puedo, yo ya tengo una vida aquí, si volviera seria marcada con ese sello, y no dejare que lo hagan, aunque eso signifique estar lejos de la aldea que quiero y de mis amigos.**

**-Pero…¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti?, te necesitamos, somos un equipo, y te hemos extrañado mucho.** Se sincero Kiba.

**-Yo también, los extraño mucho, pero no volveré mientras las cosas estén así..** decía ella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

**-¿Al menos, podemos quedarnos unos minutos contigo?**

**-No Shino, tengo que regresar a la aldea, no quiero preocupar a nadie.**

**-¿Y pretendes que nos vayamos así como así? Resignados a que no te volveremos a ver nunca mas?**

**-Si, eso espero, si de verdad son mis amigos, no cuestionaran mi decisión , prometo que volveré a la aldea algún día, pero por lo pronto eso no va a pasar.**

**-Si es lo que quieres, te apoyaremos, pero recuerda que nosotros estaremos contigo siempre, si decides volver, nos enfrentaremos todos juntos a tu padre y al consejo de los Hyuuga, no permitiremos que nada te pase. **Le prometió Kiba.

**-Gracias, yo se que siempre estarán ahí, pero por lo pronto, ayúdenme con esto, estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver.**

**-Esta bien, te apoyamos, pero si tardas demasiado, volveremos por ti!!**

**-Gracias por todo, lo quiero. **Dijo ella y se despidió de un abrazo a cada uno.

Hinata vio como sus compañeros se alejaban y cuando noto que ya estaban lejos no pudo mas que caer de rodillas y llorar, desde que se fue no pudo llorar por todo lo que perdía al irse de la aldea, y como le dolía, extrañaba todo, a sus amigos, su cama y hasta al excéntrico Maito Gai que siempre la hacia reír con su forma de ser.

No podía evitar que las lagrimas salieran, tenia tanto tiempo reteniendo esos sentimientos que ahora que salían, no los podía detener; fue cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro en una clara señal de apoyo.

Era Sasuke que salio de su escondite al ver como Hinata se derrumbaba en un mar de llanto, el nunca había tenido la necesidad de consolar a alguien, pero ahora si, quería encontrar una forma de alejar el dolor que ella sentía, pero no supo hacer mas que poner su mano en su hombro para demostrarle que el estaba ahí para ella.

Hinata se levanto quedando enfrente de Sasuke que con sus manos empezó a limpiar las lagrimas de ella, y Hinata, sin pensarlo mucho, se acerco a el, tomo su cuello y lo beso en los labios. El al principio no respondió, pero después de unos segundos la beso de la forma mas delicada que el podía.

En esos momentos lo que ella quería era sentirse segura, segura de que su decisión de quedarse era la correcta, quería sentirse protegida como nunca se sintió, y solo Sasuke le brindaba ese sentimiento de protección y paz que ella necesitaba.

El beso no duro mucho, Sasuke se separo un poco para poder darle un abrazo, ya que pensó, eso era lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos; cuando sintió que ella se desvanecía en sus brazos el la cargo, y vio que se había desmayado; lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era llevarla al campamento a que descansara.

En el campamento…

**-¿Qué paso? ¿eran muchos?¿esta bien?.** Pregunto asustado Suigetsu, al ver a Hinata en los brazos de Sasuke desmayada.

**-Si, ella esta bien, solo esta un poco cansada.**

Sasuke entro a su casa de acampar y dejo a Hinata recostada en el futon.

**-¿Entonces que le hicieron?¿eran ninjas?.** Pregunto Karin a Sasuke cuando este salio de la casa en donde dormía.

**-Si, eran ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, eran amigos de ella, no lograron verme, ella mintió y los alejo de aquí, pero no creo que tarde mucho en que quieran regresar, este lugar ya no es seguro.**

**-¿Cuál es el plan ahora?.** Pregunto Juugo, listo para obedecer las ordenes de Sasuke.

**-Ustedes se Irán de aquí, Irán a la guarida y esperaran a que yo vaya y ahí les daré nuevas ordenes, yo me quedare aquí a esperar a Daisuke-san, y después nos reuniremos con ustedes.**

**-¿Qué? ¿y te quedaras solo con esa?. **Dijo Karin, sonando algo molesta

**-No, ella no se quedara, ella no es como nosotros, no pertenece a aquí, cuando despierte le diré que se vaya, ya le enseñamos todo lo que podíamos, puede ir y enfrentar a su padre, o irse a vivir a alguna aldea, no importa que haga, ella ya no perteneces a Taka.**

**-¿Cuándo nos iremos?**

**-Ya mismo, Dai-san no demorara mucho en llegar, quiero que alerten a los otros mercenarios en la guarida, tengo nuevos planes para todos.**

_____________________________________________________________

_N/A: Dai y Daisuke son la misma persona, pero a veces acorto el nombre._

_Lamento la tardanza, ya reacomode mis ideas, y espero no tardar mucho en actualizar._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios los aprecio mucho. _


	10. Nota más spoilers próximos capítulos

Hola a todos

Gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron comentarios positivos y de apoyo para mi fic, gracias a eso me he motivado más para escribir este fic.

Ya estoy haciendo mis anotaciones de nuevo, y al menos ya tengo los puntos importantes para los siguientes 4 o 5 capítulos.

Con sus notas de cariño ya estoy de mucho mejor humor n.n , el próximo capitulo ya está empezado tratare de publicarlo de aquí a el próximo lunes porque todo parece indicar que me iré a acampar a una playita a una hora de la cuidad en donde vivo así que no tendré Internet.

Otra vez muchas gracias por su apoyo y por eso les pondré unos spoilers de los siguientes capítulos, para que se animen a leer este fic.

* * *

ATENCION: si no quieres saber que pasará en los próximos capítulos de este fic no continúes leyendo. Están todos advertidos.

* * *

-A partir del próximo capitulo entraré de lleno al Sasu-Hina.

-Dos personas será acusados(as) de traición.

-Un personaje va a morir.

-Habrá una batalla que durará minimo 2 capítulos.

-Hay posibilidades de un Lemon (Uno, no se goloseen).

-Habrá un enfrentamiento Hyuuga vs. Hyuuga ( adivinen quienes).

-Algunos personajes volverán a la villa, otros no.

-Golpearemos más Naruto (YAY!! me encanta hacerlo, chequen mi otro fic y se darán cuenta :P ) y Sakura hará algo bueno (para variar).

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, como dije antes, trataré de terminar aunque sea el próximo capítulo, si no lo subo, no se desesperen que prometo que lo haré.

Saludos y disfruten de las vacaciones, yo me comeré un cóctel de camarones, un ceviche y un pescado frito ( que es un pedazo de cielo hecho alimento) por todos ustedes. Jejejeje.

Cuídense.


	11. Viaje

Capitulo 10

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Sasuke les ordenó irse a la guarida donde se encontraban los demás mercenarios que habían reclutado para su ataque a la Villa de la Hoja, llevaban muy buen tiempo y en unos cuantos días llegarían a la guarida.

**-Vamos a descansar por hoy, ya se está poniendo el sol.**

**-Y quién te nombró el líder eh Suigetsu?.**

**-Sasuke lo hizo Karin, ya cállate y ayuda a instalarnos aquí.**

**-No deberíamos descansar, que tal si Sasuke necesita ayuda?**

**-El puede arreglárselas solo, además Hinata todavía debe estar ahí, ella le ayudará si es necesario.**

**-Eso me temo. **Dijo Karin muy bajo solo para ella.

No tardaron mucho cuando los tres compañeros se instalaron en el bosque, a la mañana siguiente seguirían su travesía hasta la guarida, esperarían el mensaje que Sasuke iba a enviar una vez que se encontrara con Daisuke el informante, y seguirían las ordenes de el ultimo Uchiha.

**-Mañana si no se levantan a tiempo me iré yo sola.**

**-Si, si , lo que tu digas princesita. **Se burló Sui.

**-No te preocupes, ya sabes que no habrá problemas con Suigetsu ni conmigo.**

**-Solo lo digo para que no se asusten si no me encuentran en la mañana.**

**-Jajaja, el que desaparecieras sería algo bueno para la humanidad brujita.**

**-Idiota.  
**

Los tres se fueron a dormir, pero cuando ya casi salía el sol, uno de los compañeros recogió sus cosas y partió en una dirección desconocida.

Ya en la mañana:

**-Donde esta Karin, Juugo? La bruja malvada nos dejó aquí?**

**-Se fue antes de que amaneciera, pensé que se adelantaría, pero no hace mucho cambio su rumbo.**

**-Y tu cómo sabes eso?**

**-Un clon de sombra, solo para asegurarme que todo este bien. **Dijo Juugo**  
**

**-Con Karin, espera lo peor, continua siguiéndola con tu clon y avisa que es lo que trama.**

**- No debe estar muy lejos podemos ir por ella.**

**-No, Sasuke ya nos dio instrucciones y si tardamos podemos arruinar el plan, nosotros no podemos ir a buscarla, además ella sabe muy bien el camino, no se perderá.**

**-Es cierto y ella puede cuidarse muy bien sola. **Concluyo Juugo.

* * *

uno super cortito. el que sigue es mucho más largo y mejor, pero esto es muy importante, adivinen a donde va Karin (jajaja es muy mala o soy yo que la hago así? ;P)

**Gracias por sus comentarios y toda su vibra positiva, muchas gracias deberas.**

por cierto: Noté ( leyendo capítulos pasados) que escribí a Sasuke un poco...digamos...diferente a como en el manga y anime es, aqui habló de sus sentimientos y es un poco mas abierto (al menos con Hinata). me gustaría saber si así como lo escribo esta bien, o les gustaría que mantenga a los personajes más fieles a sus personalidades?. igual no hay ninguna escena donde Sasuke se vea como Rock Lee de expresivo, pero si no les gusta o quieren que agregue o quite algo haganmelo saber, este fic es para ustedes.

* * *

Saludos y portense bien.


	12. Solos

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se despierta con una sensación de cansancio y con los ojos hinchados de haber llorado el día anterior. No recuerda como llego a la tienda que comparte con Sasuke. Solo recuerda que vio a sus compañeros, les mintió y beso a Sasuke…de nuevo.

Al salir de la tienda hace una rápida inspección y se da cuenta que las demás tiendas nos están, sólo esta una fogata con un fuego ya casi consumido y un Sasuke frente a la misma con el cabello un poco mojado, seguramente de un baño en el lago y asando unos pescados con su clásico semblante inexpresivo.

Hinata miraba alrededor sin comprender que había pasado o donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros de equipo.

**-Se fueron.** Rompiendo el silencio, Sasuke respondió a la pregunta que ella tenía en su mente.

Ella se acerco a él, se sentó en un tronco cerca de la fogata.

**-A dónde?**

**-A la guarida. Tienen que juntar a los demás mercenarios para cuando los necesite.**

**-No debiste quedarte por mí, sé que la invasión es lo más importante para ti, y ellos necesitan tu guía.**

**-hmp. No me quede por ti. Este es el lugar donde me reuniré con mi informante, después me iré junto con él.**

**-ah.** El semblante de Hinata se entristeció de inmediato.

**-Además no podía dejarte sola en el bosque… Empieza a empacar tus cosas, si te vas ahora en unos cuantos días llegaras a tu aldea.**

**-Irme? ¿Por qué me tengo que ir? Además tu estas aquí yo no…bueno…yo no quiero que te quedes solo en el bosque tampoco.**

**-Se cuidarme sólo Hyuuga.**

**-Eso no importa, me quedaré contigo.**

**-No necesito niñeras y yo no soy una, tú ya tienes el suficiente entrenamiento como para ir a la aldea y luchar con tu padre, yo ya te enseñé todo lo que podía y hasta más, ya no tienes porque seguir aquí, te libero del equipo Taka. **_**Esto es lo mejor, si ella sigue cerca de mí yo no…**_Le dijo todo esto con un aire de molestia y se alejo unos metros de ella.

Ella se molestó con la actitud que el tomaba. ¿Por qué no la quería cerca? ¿Por qué inventaba pretextos para que ella huyera? ¿Por qué ella quería seguir cerca de él a pesar de que le decía eso?

Ella se levantó y quedó a pocos centímetros de su rostro, ella, totalmente molesta por que él la alejaba y él sin demostrar incomodidad por la cercanía de ambos.

**-yo no soy niñera de nadie ni necesito protección, como tu dices ya tengo el entrenamiento para valerme por mi misma, pero yo lo usaré con quien YO quiera. Y si ya no pertenezco a tu equipo haré lo que yo quiera, y quiero quedarme aquí. **

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el tomo su brazo con una de sus manos y la otra la colocó en la mejilla de ella y la acercó todavía más.

El humor de Hinata cambió en menos de un segundo, sintió la cara arderle y supo que debía estar muy sonrojada y olvido completamente porqué peleaba con Sasuke.

Él acariciaba de forma suave su mejilla y no dejaba de verle los labios. Respiraba entrecortadamente, como si estuviera usando todo su auto control para no acercarse más. En sus ojos sólo había deseo y por alguna razón a ella quiso que él la deseara como ella sospechaba.

**-Puedes hacer con ti vida lo que desees Hime, pero atente a las consecuencias, yo no soy una buena compañía.**

**-me quedaré entonces.** Ella no quitaba sus ojos de los labios de Sasuke, ya los había probado y recordaba que sabían muy bien.

Ella mordió suavemente sus labios ante el recuerdo.

Y así como comenzó, terminó.

Él se alejó unos pasos , como si ella le diera choques eléctricos y habló con su voz ronca.

**-me iré a bañar al lago, vigila los alrededores, no tardo. **Y se fue a tomar su segundo baño de la mañana.

El día trascurrió como cualquier otro; entrenaron, comieron, inspeccionaron los alrededores, buscaron provisiones, entre otras actividades.

Sasuke se sentía muy molesto por los sentimientos contradictorios que tenía cuando ella estaba cerca, no podía ni siquiera definirlos bien.

Usaba palabras como: _**demasiado adorable, malditamente encantadora,**_ y se sentía _**molestamente cómodo **_con ella.

En la mañana estuvo a nada de besarla, pero el no quería que ella pensara que él se aprovecharía de la situación, así que no se atrevió a besarla**. **Pero no podía soportar su presencia cerca de él, él quería que ella le quisiera, ella no era como las tontas de su fan club, ella era diferente y tenia el presentimiento que le agradaría tenerla más cerca y que su relación fuera más personal_**. Ella quiere a Naruto. **_Se torturaba todos los días.

Hinata no estaba mejor. Ya no podía negar la química que entre ellos había, pero tenía la sensación de que no solo era eso, era algo más, más fuerte que la atracción física, pero él era muy complicado; el quería destruir la aldea que ella tanto quería, él era uno de los mejores ninjas que conocía y le enseñó tanto, pero canalizaba todo esa fuerza en las causas erróneas. Ella sabia el porque de sus decisiones, de el dolor que el tenia por la destrucción de toda su familia, todo el rencor que el tenia y ella tenia la necesidad de ayudarlo, curar sus heridas y sanar su corazón.

Ya entrada la noche se dispusieron a avivar la fogata y Hinata preparo la cena de los dos.

**-iré a hacer una ronda a los alrededores, cuando estés lista puedes ir a dormir.**

**-si.**

Mientras Sasuke daba la ronda, Hinata se levanto dispuesta a ir a dormir. Pero sabia que Sasuke tardaría un rato en la ronda, decidió ir al lago a tomar un baño.

Después de un rato Sasuke volvía al campamento, pensó que había sentido un chakra en alguna parte lejana del bosque y tras una larga búsqueda no encontró nada. Estaba cansado y quería relajarse un rato, pero sabía que Hinata dormía y el tenerla tan cerca no lo ayudaría a relajarse, al menos no de la forma que necesitaba en esos momentos, necesitaba aclarar su mente y decidió ir al lago.

El lago estaba solo, la luna se reflejaba en el y Sasuke sólo pudo pensar en esos ojos tan parecidos a la luna pero en definitiva, mas hermosos que ella.

Se quito su ropa quedando solo en su ropa interior y salto al agua que cada vez se hacia mas fría por la llegada del invierno.

Salio para tomar aire, y se detuvo, sintió una presencia cerca y al tratarla de ubicar noto que se encontraba bajo el y al momento sintió como algo rozo sus pies, se asusto por un momento, pero antes de que ella saliera a la superficie sintió todo el chakra de ella , como liberándose lentamente.

Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso era como ver emerger a una ninfa del agua, su cabello mojado y con la respiración un poco entrecortada por haber aguantado la respiración.

**-disculpa, no sabia que estabas aquí.**

**-entonces esta funcionando. **Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

**-¿el que?**

**-Karin me ayudo a sentir mejor mi chakra, ahora puedo reducirlo y que no me detecten.**

**-tal vez me deberías a enseñar eso…y como es que te mantienes tanto tiempo bajo el agua.**

**-hay otra forma de reducir el chakra es algo que aprendí en de mi clan…pero es algo doloroso. Y el agua es mi elemento, supongo que por eso puedo estar tanto bajo el agua.**

**-hmp. El mió es el fuego, agua y fuego, somos contrarios, me gusta.**

**-a mi también.**

Y sin decir nada mas el se acerco a ella, ya no tenia fuerzas para negar lo que sentía, esto era mas fuerte que el. Fue al lago para dejar de pensar en ella, y ella aparece ahí como un sueño, necesitaba tener más de ella.

Tomo su mejilla y acerco sus labios, ella no objetó, lo tomó de los hombros y se dejó llevar rendida ante los mismos pensamientos que el; necesitaba más.

El beso era suave, él no se quería precipitar y que ella se asustara, pero el auto control le duro poco. El fuego que sentía y las ganas de profundizar el beso se hicieron incontrolables para los dos, el bajo sus manos a su cintura, ella abrió un poco la boca al dar un gemido bajo y el se apodero de su boca aun más, trataba de no ser tan frenético pero besaba su boca con necesidad y esta aumentó mil veces más, cuando Hinata rodeó la cintura de el con sus piernas, ese movimiento desarmó a Sasuke, que empujo un poco a Hinata quedando recargada en la orilla del lago, ella masajeaba su cabello y sus hombros, sus besos eran inexpertos, pero decididos, la cosa mas dulce que el había probado, el único dulce que podría comer por siempre.

Distraídos como estaban por su beso, no notaron la presencia que los observaba en el bosque, Sasuke casi logra dar con esta unos minutos antes, pero logró escapar y ahora la furia llenaba sus ojos, sus uñas se clavaban en el tronco del árbol al que se aferraba, no había más dudas, los iba a destruir a los dos, y sin más, tomó un rumbo desconocido.

Antes de que perdiera toda la cordura que le quedaba, poco a poco hizo más lento el beso, separo sus piernas de su cuerpo, puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo empujo suavemente, él sintió el cambio y dejo de besarla.

**-Sasuke-kun yo…**

**-no pretendía asustarte.**

**-no lo hiciste, yo..Nosotros…no podemos llegar más lejos.**

**-lo entiendo.**

**-me iré a dormir ahora.**

**-em..Descansa.**

**-gracias.**

Después de tan intenso beso, ninguno tuvo palabras coherentes para el otro, ella sabia que el no le diría palabras de amor, y el no sabia porque ella le había correspondido.

Antes de que ella alcanzara la orilla, Sasuke la tomo del brazo y sin previo aviso la beso de nuevo, un beso suave, solo tocando sus labios y ella le correspondió de nuevo. Se separo de ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su cara roja y sus ojos cerrados que se había lentamente y se posaban en los suyos.

**-Que tengas dulces sueños Hime.**

**-Gr-gracias.**

la ayudo a salir y empezó a nadar dándole la espalda para que pudiera ponerse su ropa, después de un rato la sintió irse, y no pudo contener la sonrisa al nadar mientras repasaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado.

Y entonces decidió que si ella tenía al tonto de Naruto en su corazón, él se encargaría de quitarlo de ahí, ese lugar era para el y no importaba que, **_la tendría_**.

* * *

por fin! Son las 4 a.m. y empecé a las 9pm. Este el capitulo que me costó mas trabajo. Pero espero sea de su agrado y haya valido la espera.

En el próximo Cáp. contesto todos los comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

N/A: Si este o cualquier otro capitulo tiene parecido con otro fic, juro que es mera coincidencia, he leido mucho y mi mente revuelve todo. jeje

ah! y diculpen que no el fic no tenga espacios, todavía no se como funciona esto al 100%.

Saludos :)


	13. Juntos

En la aldea de la hoja:

La vida pasaba rápido en el mercado de konoha, la gente iba y venía con sus compras, regateaban precios, los vendedores peleaban unos con otros y en el ambiente se respiraba un aire de total relajación, no habían tenido ataques desde hacía tiempo y todo parecía prosperar.

Neji Hyuuga caminaba por el mercado con sus compañeros de equipo, Gay sensei los citó para un entrenamiento, pero decidió comer antes y ahora tenían que ir por él a uno de los puestos de comida.

Neji odiaba a toda esa gente, no eran más que campesinos que no se comparaban a él en fuerza ni en ingenio y de todas formas el tenía que ser un segundón en su familia, ser de la rama secundaría era un martirio, uno que nunca iba a olvidar porque lo llevaba tatuado en la piel, así como lo tendrían sus hijos y eso parecía enfurecerlo todavía más.

No pasó mucho cuando una persona se chocó con él, el golpe fue tan fuerte por la cantidad de personas, que hizo que la persona cayera al piso por el impacto. Neji observo un poco a la persona, era una mujer, tenía un aspecto andrajoso, nada del otro mundo, una tonta que había manchado su ropa con su suciedad.

**-Fíjate por donde caminas pordiosera. **

**-Neji! No seas grosero con la chica, solo fue un accidente.** Dijo Ten-ten. La mujer tirada se tensó al oír el nombre del hombre con el que chocó.

**-Neji…tu eres Hyuuga Neji? Del clan Hyuuga?.** Preguntó la desconocida.

**-¿No es bastante obvio que soy un Hyuuga?** Le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos, mostrando sus grandes orbes blancas.

**-Eres Neji Hyuuga sí o no?. **Dijo ella ya molesta.

**-sí lo soy. **Y se volteó para seguir su camino, no era la primera vez que alguien se sorprendía al conocer a alguien de tan alto grado ninja y de una extirpe tan pura, así que no le dio importancia a la chica.

**-Neji Hyuuga, si te digo que conozco el paradero de tu prima Hinata además de el traidor de Sasuke Uchiha podré tener un momento a solas contigo para hablar?.** Neji se congeló, hacía tiempo daba por muerta a su prima, no podría haber sobrevivido con sus heridas y sola en el bosque, pero esta chica (claramente extranjera) decía tener información de Hinata, no era algo que fuera a desperdiciar.

Con la cortesía de un caballero, giro sobre sus pies, se inclinó hacía la chica ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara.

**-si tienes información de mi querida prima Hinata te concederé todo el tiempo que necesites.** Dicho eso se fue con la desconocida hacía la mansión Hyuuga, tal vez a su tío le interesara oír lo que esta chica tenía que decir.

La cabeza de Hinata era un mar de confusión, desde que había salido de la villa hasta este punto casi un año después, todo en la vida de Hinata era confusión; sus sentimientos para con Sasuke habían crecido a niveles que ella nunca hubiera sospechado, su entrenamiento y sus capacidades como ninja eran enormes, había aprendido tantas cosas de el equipo de Sasuke y de Él mismo que ahora se sentía tan capaz como cualquier otro ninja o un poco más. Ya que ahora que estaban solos, Sasuke le entrenaba con técnicas que no utilizaba a menudo cuando alguno de su equipo observaba (entiéndase "alguien" como Suigetsu).

Pero ahora ella no podía dejar de pensar en el futuro, qué era lo que debía hacer, Su siguiente paso hacía la madurez y la autorrealización.

Volver a la villa definitivamente estaba en sus planes, tenía que volver y defender su honor que a estas alturas su padre o su primo habrían manchado, restituirse como ninja de la villa de la hoja y también estaba Sasuke…qué iba hacer con Sasuke?. Él no quería regresar, él quería destruir la aldea, y ella lo quería demasiado como para alejarse de él.

Tenía que convencerlo para que no atacara la villa y volviera con ella, tal vez si ella intercedía por él lo aceptaran de nuevo.

Salió de su tienda un poco tarde ya que se había quedado pensando en sus cosas. Con un chequeo rápido del área con su Byakugan, supo que estaban solos, que Sasuke estaba en el campo de entrenamiento y que parecía que ese día iba a ser soleado.

Empezó a tomar los utensilios de cocina para preparar algo para ella y Sasuke, cuando este se acerco a ella desde lejos, bañado en sudor y sin su camiseta dejando ver su torso bien formado, con algunas cicatrices que, en palabras de Hinata hacían que se viera más "sexy" de lo que ya era, ella no pudo ocultar un sonrojo de su cara y él no pudo ocultar una sonrisa al darse cuenta que él era el causante de ese sonrojo.

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-um iba a empezar a cocinar, lamento haberme levantado tan tarde estaba algo cansada.**

**-¿cansada? Si estas cansada no deberías de cocinar. Ve a cambiarte, iremos al pueblo que esta aquí cerca y comeremos algo, yo invito.**

**-mmm, n-no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien y no me molesta hacer la comida para ambos.**

Sasuke se arrodilla hasta su altura y se acerca tanto que sus bocas están a centímetros de tocase.

**-Es imposible que no me preocupe por ti y por tu salud, me importas demasiado. **El sonrojo de ella aumento de un ligero rosado a un intenso rojo que competiría con el tomate mas maduro.

**-Y-y-y-yo emm…**

**-Desde que llegaste no has tendido un solo día libre y déjame decirte que te lo mereces, y a mi también me vendía bien un descanso.**

**-Yo solo me pongo ropa mas cómoda** (vestía sus ropas de entrenamiento**) y nos vamos.**

**-perfecto yo iré a tomar un baño al lago y te veo aquí en unos minutos.**

Al poco tiempo después Hinata salió de la tienda con ropas casuales que la harían pasar por una chica común más que por una ninja. Sasuke ya la esperaba, había dejado su ropa usual (el traje blanco que usaba cuando estaba con Orochimaru) y ahora usaba un traje negro muy parecido al short y camisa negros que usaba cuando vivía en la aldea de la hoja; no es que ella lo notara mucho en ese entonces, pero el pasaba mucho tiempo con cierto rubio que para ella era muy importante.

Con su condición física tan buena no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al pequeño poblado donde hacían las compras.

Sasuke inmediatamente fue a una tienda de armas ninja con la intención de sustituir algunos shuriken que había roto hacía solo unos pocos días entrenando con Hinata.

Ella lo esperó fuera del establecimiento deleitándose en ver como Sasuke hablaba con el dueño del local sobre armas y lo mejor en equipo ninja.

Ella se encontró sonriendo solo por ver la cara de fascinación de él al encontrar un arma que era de su completo agrado.

Ya no lo podía negar más, los sentimientos que tenía para con Sasuke eran más que un encaprichamiento, más que un simple enamoramiento pasajero, ella realmente quería a Sasuke de una forma fuerte y profunda, los sentimientos que experimentaba por él eran tan fuertes que no tenían punto de comparación con los pequeños sentimientos que tuvo alguna vez por Naruto, ahora se daba cuenta que lo que sentía por Naruto no era más que admiración y un leve amor escolar, estos sentimientos que tenía por Sasuke eran millones de veces más fuertes, él la había salvado de una muerte segura en el bosque, le dio alimento la entreno como su igual, no como un ser inferior como siempre lo hacía su padre y le mostró una parte de él que a nadie le mostraba, con ella, él siempre era atento, cuidadoso, exigente en los entrenamientos tal vez, pero eso la ayudó a mejorar, además que él ya le había expresado sus sentimientos, el le había dicho que ella le importaba mucho y que no la quería solo para pasar un rato, y el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha hubiera dicho esas palabras tenían un significado muy especial para ella.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa al admitir mentalmente que el le atraía, le gustaba y desearía poder tener una personalidad más extrovertida para poder ir a decírselo, pero ella no se lo diría…al menos no ahora y enfrente de un vendedor de armas, sería en otro momento más…_intimo_.

Sasuke salió de la tienda, y se detuvo un momento para admirar la expresión de Hinata, parecía contenta (porque sonreía) , tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que su rostro reflejaba algo que el podía llamar: paz interna, algo que ella nunca había reflejado nunca y claro ella había sido expulsada de la villa en la que creció, Naruto la había rechazado y su padre la quería muerta, ella no tenía razones (igual que él) para tener paz, pero era Hinata pensó, ella no era del tipo de persona que guardan rencores, no, ella era del tipo que persona que siempre perdona, que aman la vida y disfrutan de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, así como también de las cosas enormes y el verla así sonriente y con ánimos de pasear, lo hizo sentir bien.

Al acercarse a ella la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacía un puesto de comida que había cerca de ahí, le mostró las armas nuevas y tomaron sus alimentos de forma casual, hablando de cosas sin importancia solo era un momento a solas para conocerse mejor.

Pasearon por el pueblo todo el día tomados de las manos, fueron al parque a descansar un rato y Sasuke le compró una pulsera de oro blanco con algunos adornos que colgaban en oro rosa, a pesar de que ella no quería que él gastara su dinero en ella

(Aunque el gesto le pareció de lo más tierno) él solo disfrutaba de su compañía y de sentirse tan cómodo con ella, él jamás se sentía cómodo con nadie, pero por alguna razón con ella era distinto, siempre con ella todo era distinto y no dudó en darle un ligero beso en los labios cuando recibió el regalo.

Ya en la noche fueron a un restaurante y ordenaron la comida para llevar, regresaron al campamento e hicieron una fogata para tener luz y calor mientras cenaban.

**-Sasuke-san disfrutó del día?**

**-sí, me divertí como hacía mucho no lo hacía. **Admitió.

**-podríamos visitar más seguido ese poblado, cuando hablaba con una de las personas del mercado me dijo que en 3 días les llegaría más mercancía, podríamos ir y ver si también llegaron más armas.**

**-no creo que podamos… al menos yo no puedo. Nuestro informante Daisuke, el que estaba en la aldea de la hoja, esta cerca de llegar, tal vez mañana o pasado, nosotros nos iremos a la guarida para reunir a todos los mercenarios y planear el ataque a Konoha. **

**-¡vas a seguir con eso? Yo-yo-em…qué hay de mi?.**Él no pudo ocultar el malestar que sintió al pensar en separarse de ella.

**-Tú…tú no deberías acercarte a la aldea, pronto no será un lugar seguro.**

**-¿y los demás? Ahí hay gente que te quiere, piensa en Naruto, el todavía está buscándote para llevarte a la aldea con él.**

**-uhmm…Naruto…el no sabe lo que quiere, además ahí no hay nadie que me importe, ahí solo están las personas que destruyeron a mi familia, y esa gente va a pagar.**

**-y si te digo que en cuanto tú te vayas yo me iré a Konoha, ¿te detendrías?.**

**-tú no iras allá.**

**-¿porqué no? ¿Quién me lo impide? ¿tú?. Tú me acabas de decir que te vas a ir y me vas a dejar…**

**-no puedo llevarte conmigo, voy a una guarida llena de gente mala, no lo entiendes, no podría protegerte todo el tiempo y estoy seguro que si te llevara todos tratarían de lastimarte, yo no voy a ponerte en ese peligro, no puedo.**

**-¿pero sí me dejaras aquí sola?**

**-no, hablé con una persona en el pueblo, renta un pequeño departamento allí estarás bien hasta que yo vuelva por ti.**

**-¿y que tal si no vuelves?¿ para qué fue todo el entrenamiento que me diste si no lo voy a usar?. Lo siento mucho Sasuke pero yo soy un ninja de la aldea de la hoja, cuando tú te vayas yo regresaré a nuestra aldea, seré restituida y lucharé contra cualquiera que intente amenazar mi villa.**

Sasuke se quedó en silencio un largo tiempo pensando en todas sus opciones.

**-No puedo Hinata, no puedo dejar a un lado la única cosas que me mantenía vivo, yo juré que vengaría a mi familia, no puedo dejar a un lado lo único que me dará paz y me dará una muerte honorable.**

**-¿por eso es por lo que sigues con esto?¿por qué quieres morir el día que hagas la invasión?.**

**-yo no tengo nada por que vivir, yo soy un monstruo, soy el asesino de mi hermano, el asesino de mucha gente, yo no tengo nada.**

**-¿qué hay de mí? ahora estamos unidos, no me puedes dejar, yo-yo…yo no sobreviviría sin ti.**

**-y yo no quiero estar lejos de ti tampoco pero no puedo, no puedo soltar el ancla que me mantiene cuerdo y me ata a este mundo, tengo que hacerlo. Perdóname.**

Hinata se tensó, el nunca pedía perdón a nadie, nunca, y la forma en como lo había hecho con tanto dolor, ella sabía que el no le pedía perdón a nadie…excepto a ella.

Aquel hecho, la hizo sentir importante en la vida de Sasuke, pero ese perdón también lo tomó como una despedida, él se despedía de ella porque él sabía que no iba a sobrevivir el ataque. Ella no podía permitir eso, él era todo su mundo ahora e iba a luchar él, aunque eso significara que tendría que luchar contra él.

Mientras ella analizaba todo lo que hablaron, él no dijo más y se fue a la casita de campaña a dormir un rato, ella se quedo algunas horas más pensando Sasuke y solo en él.

Cuando llegó a la casita él ya estaba dormido, como siempre el futon de ella esta a lado de el de él ( porqué él lo había dispuesto así desde hacía varios meses).

Ella estaba tan cansada que no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida a su lado también.

Hinata despertó de su sueño horas después ya que oyó ruidos cercanos que la despertaron. Era Sasuke, se movía intranquilo en sueños y parecía que tenía una pesadilla horrible .

_**-hace meses que no tiene pesadillas. **_Pensó ella.

Él respiraba con dificultad y parecía que de verdad estaba sufriendo, ella no pudo ignorar más su dolor, y se acercó a despertarlo.

Tomó su cara con las manos y le hablo casi en susurros.

**-shh-shh Sasuke, es solo una pesadilla, despierta, todo va a estar bien.**

Él entre la pesadilla oyó la voz de Hinata que lo llamaba y no pudiendo ignorar su voz despertó, topándose con los bellos ojos blancos de ella y al momento olvidó cual había sido su mal sueño.

Pero antes que pudiera decirle algo, ella se cercó a el y le dio un beso en los labios, el beso era lento y pausado pero muy intenso, Sasuke pensó que no había nada mejor que eso y correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad que ella.

**-yo voy a estar aquí siempre y te cuidare de tus pesadillas. **Le dijo cuando se separaron por un poco de aire.

**-debería ser yo el que cuide tu sueño.**

**-déjame ser tu ancla Sasuke, yo te ataré a este mundo si me permites hacerlo.** Y con esas últimas palabras lo volvió a besar con mucha más intensidad.

El fuego empezó a recorrerlos a los dos como lava fundida que se extendía hasta cada una de sus células, alentándolos a más.

con un poco de nerviosismo, ella metió una de sus manos a la camisa de él para poder acariciar su bien formado pecho. Él entendió eso como una señal de más, Sasuke ardía en deseo pero alejó su boca unos centímetros de la de ella.

**-¿estas segura que quieres seguir?**

**-sí.** Fue lo único que salió de sus labios porque volvió a besarlo ya que también el deseo llenaba su mente.

no podía pensar en nada más que en expresarle de esa forma cuanto le importaba, cuanto lo necesitaba y cuanto sufrirían ambos si se alejaran.

* * *

o_OU

* * *

Muy temprano ese día Sasuke observaba dormir a Hinata, ella estaba boca abajo (abrazando una almohada con sus manos y con la cabeza en dirección a él) cubierta por una manta que él deliberadamente había bajado para apreciar mejor su espalda, no pudo evitar el pensar en la noche pasada. Cuando había estado con Orochimaru él lo llevaba a muchos bares y lugares donde le pagaba a mujeres que muy dispuestas estaban siempre a acostarese con él, pero esta vez fue completamente diferente, con las otras el había alcanzado la culminación, pero después le quedaba una sensación de vacío y suciedad que hacía que el aborreciera el acto y lo evita, hasta que su maestro lo obligara de nuevo. Pero con Hinata era tan diferente, con ella se sintió en paz, el haberlo hecho con ella se sentía simplemente bien y el hecho de haber sido el primero en su vida hacia que se sintiera privilegiado y único. él estaba completamente saciado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que otras formas más le haría el amor y no pudo evitar el acercarse a su espalda y besarla desde la nuca haciendo un camino de besos más hacía abajo, hasta que se topó con la manta que la cubría, tenía que alejarse un poco de ella o si no la tomaría de nuevo y ella estaba cansada, con sueño y él sabía que estaba un poco adolorida, por lo que se pudo unos pantalones y salió de la casita, no sin antes darle un ligero beso en los labios a la persona más importante en su vida.

Hinata despertó cuando unos cuantos rayos del sol se colaron por la apertura que hacia de puerta en la casita, se tomó su tiempo para desperezarse sin abrir los ojos y disfrutar de la mañana, ella se sentía tan bien, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior había resultado mejor que como ella había imaginado, su cuerpo estaba algo adolorido, pero no era nada de que preocuparse, ahora solo quería desayunar y besar a Sasuke…o talvez besar a Sasuke y después desayunar. Trató tocarlo moviendo su mano hacía el lugar donde debería estar él, pero solo encontró vació. Rápidamente se incorporó sentándose en el futon tomando la manta que la cubría con una mano para que no se deslizara por completo y volteo alrededor de la casita en busca de Sasuke, él no estaba.

-_**Nuestro informante Daisuke…esta cerca de llegar, tal vez mañana o pasado…**_

_**-su informante llegó y él se fue?...no… él no haría algo como eso, no después de lo de aye.**_

Hinata se apresuró a buscar su ropa y salió en busca de Sasuke. Al momento de salir se dio cuenta que no estaba en el campamento, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

_**-debe estar entrenando. **_Trató de calmarse a si misma y corrió descalza hasta el campo de que usaban de entrenamiento. Tampoco estaba ahí. Empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

_**-¿y si se fue?**_. Solo quedaba el lago por revisar, se dirigió a el y cada paso que daba hacía que su corazón se contrajera de dolor un poco más. El lago estaba vacío y sus fuerzas la abandonaron, logró sentarse en una roca cerca de la orilla y gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin el menor esfuerzo. No lo podía creer, él no era de ese tipo de hombre, del que usa a las mujeres y luego las tira. ¿Y si sí lo era? Y si sí era de ese tipo de hombre y todo lo que le dijo eran mentiras?...no…él no podía, tenía que confiar en él si quería seguir con Sasuke, pero…

_**-¿donde esta? **_ Casi como si oyera su suplica sus ojos se fijarón en el centro del lago, en donde se habían formado unas pequeñas burbujas. No paso mucho cuando del fondo del lago un Sasuke empapado hasta los huesos salía por un poco de aire. Sorió al ver a Hinata en la orilla del lago, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al momento de ver como sus lagrimas caían al suelo.

_**-se arrepintió de haberse entregado a mi?.**_ Fue lo primero que penso. _**Vino al lago pensando que estaría sola aquí. fue mi culpa debí frenarnos antes de que lo hiciéramos, ella no estaba segura, la lastime…**_

Mientras Sasuke formaba miles de teorías en su cabeza ella hablo por primera vez.

**-¿Qué haces?.** Él no pudo contestar, no encontraba su voz, la voz de ella había sonado tan dolorosa y también con algo de molestia.

Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y ella siguió el movimiento encontrándose con una pila de pescados en ese lado del lago.

_**-el desayuno.**_Pensó ella, todos sus miedos no tenían fundamentos, él solo estaba pescando el desayuno. Que tonta había sido en reaccionar de esa forma.

Antes de que otro segundo pasara la felicidad de Hinata volvió a golpearla de nuevo, él estaba ahí y no se iría, ella no lo permitía. Sin pensarlo dio un brinco hacía el lago y nadó la más rápido que pudo para encontrarse con él lo tomo por el cuello y lo empezó a besar.

**-¿porqué llorabas?.** Él seguía en shock y fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

**-pensé que te habías ido.** Dijo ella y volvió a encontrarse con su boca.

Ella lloraba por que pensó que él la dejo.¿como podía pensar eso? Él haría lo que fuera necesario para estar con ella para siempre. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras que ahora disfrutaba de los besos de Hinata ya que ahora se daba cuenta que su necesidad por él era tan grande como la de él por ella.

**-ejem…¿interrumpo?.** Dijo una voz a la orilla del lago. Sasuke dejo de besar a Hinata y la cubrió con su cuerpo para protegerla del intruso_**.¿ como alguien pudo infiltrarse hasta ahí?.**_

El cuerpo de Sasuke se relajó al ver al hombre, trajo a Hinata a su lado y la tomo de la cintura para sostenerla.

**-Hinata, él es Daisuke, mi informante, Dai, ella es Hinata.** El hombre era grande, un anciano, cabello canoso y postura encorvada, su cara tenia una suave sonrisa y en su hombro había un pequeño pajarito. Seria muy difícil que alguien pensara que este hombre era un informante infiltrado en la villa.

**-mucho gusto señorita, me alegro de verte de nuevo Sasuke y me alegro que tengas compañía, pensé que Suigetsu te dejaría solo mientras me esperabas.**

**-hmp…preferiría estar solo, que estar sólo con suigetsu.**

**-ya lo creo que sí, bueno me iré a instalar al campamento, mientras ustedes terminan de…em..pescar?...**dirigió su mirada a la pequeña montaña de pescados a lado del río. **oh sí, ya veo que desayunaremos pescado, no tarden en salir ya casi es invierno y podrían resfriarse. **Y diciendo se marchó.

**-¿Qué piensas de él?. **ahora la opinión de Hinata le era muy importante.

**-Sasuke…¡me congelo!.** Cuando Daisuke menciono lo de el clima Hinata sintió de veras el frío del lago y no pudo pensar mucho en otras cosas. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreírle, siempre hacia las cosas de una forma que él nunca se esperaría.

**-vete a poner ropa seca, yo conseguiré más pescados y me reúno con ustedes en unos minutos. **Ella intento nadar hacia la orilla, pero el tomo su muñeca y la acerco de nuevo a él para darle un beso ardiente que los dejo sin aliento a los dos.

-**para que te calientes un poco.** Le dijo al oído y paso su lengua por este, tuvo la reacción que quería, ella se sonrojo por su comentario y Hinata sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo.

-m-me-me tengo que ir, te veo allá. Y diciendo eso ella también se marcho.

* * *

n_n

Sorry no hubo lemon ni lime, todavía no creo que pueda hacer un buen trabajo haciendo eso, pero espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Nos vemos pronto.


	14. Coacción

Después de haber desayunado y haber sido presentado debidamente a Hinata, Daisuke fue a su carreta dormir ya que el viaje que había sido largo y no tomó descansos para no dejar ningún rastro de su presencia en ningún lugar.

Sasuke y Hinata hicieron entonces lo que ya se había convertido en su rutina: entrenar, hacer algunos deberes en el campamento, ir por provisiones a la aldea cercana y regresar para seguir entrenando todavía más.

Hasta que fue noche y Hinata empezó a preparar la cena fue que Daisuke se levantó para tener una conversación con los jóvenes y un poco de alimento de lo que preparaba la Hyuuga.

Sin perder mucho tiempo el anciano se acercó a la fogata donde Hinata revolvía una olla y el Uchiha afilaba su espada.

**-Hyuuga-san déjeme decirle que sea lo que sea que esté preparando, huele delicioso, no se como no han atraído a todos los animales de este bosque con tan tentadores olores.**

**-Arigato Daisuke-san, venga y siéntese cerca del fuego ya casi está listo.**

**-Los animales no se acercan al campamento porque el jutsu que uso alrededor de él es tan bueno que incluso ahuyenta a toda bestia salvaje cerca de aquí.**

**-Si fuera tan bueno como usted dice Sasuke-san, yo no habría podido entrar y llegar hasta la laguna donde los encontré hoy. **Dijo Daisuke y con una gran sonrisa de complicidad que dirigió para Hinata.

_**-Seguramente Daisuke-san sabe como le molesta a Sasuke que duden de sus habilidades ninjas. **_Pensó la Hyuuga mientras devolvía la sonrisa al viejo.

**-Tú supiste como entrar porque te lo dije, al igual que Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin. Solo ustedes lo saben, te estoy observando no quieras hacerme quedar mal porque está Hinata aquí viejo.** Dijo Sasuke la última palabra bien conciente de que a Daisuke no le era nada agradable que lo llamaran así.

**-Kiba-kun, shino-kun y akamaru también pudieron entrar. ¿Lo recuerdas Sasuke-san?.** Dijo la antes heredera del Souke para tantear un poco más los límites del peli-negro.

**-Hmp. Ellos entraron en un momento de descuido, se suponía que Suigetsu estaba de guardia y si no lo recuerdas tú y yo teníamos una conversación la cual reclamaba toda mi atención y no noté el cambio en el jutsu.**

Hinata no hizo más que sonrojarse al recordar el momento en que habló con él de sus sentimientos e incertidumbres sobre la extraña relación que empezaban a tener además que él también habló un poco de su propio sentir, aunque fuera solo un poco.

**-Sasuke-san no sonroje a la señorita Hyuga, no ve que la distrae de esos deliciosos alimentos que está por servir.**

**- Ustedes dos quieren hacerme llegar al límite de mi paciencia y si siguen con esta conversación lo van a lograr y estoy seguro que después se arrepentirán de haberlo hecho.**

**-Hai hai Sasuke-San, ya no lo perturbaremos con nuestras palabras.** Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de complicidad dirigida a Hinata.

Mientras los tres ninjas disfrutaban de la cena que había hecho la joven, un silencio un tanto incómodo se expandió. La persona menos esperada terminó por romper ese estado.

**-Dai-san. Dame toda la información que hayas recopilado de la aldea, ¿cuál es según tú la mejor táctica para atacar la aldea de la hoja?**

**-Sasuke-san no cree que podríamos esperar a terminar la cena y hablar en privado. No se ofenda Hyuga-san, pero los asuntos a tratar son bastante delicados y tengo la certeza de que estos temas la pueden perturbar bastante.**

Hinata no contesto, ya se hallaba bastante perturbada por el tema que iban a tratar. El solo pensar lo que implicaba el atacar la aldea, las vidas que se perdería, la sentencia segura de que Sasuke no podría volver a la aldea si hacía esto, el convertiste en un criminal si lo seguía, todo lo que se perdería y lo poco que se ganaría y se iba a decidir en esta noche, en esta conversación.

**-Hinata va a estar presente cuando tengamos esta conversación, ella tiene que decidir que hacer, si unirse a nosotros por completo o regresar a su aldea y luchar contra mi.**

**-También es tú aldea Sasuke-kun.**

**-Dejó de serlo cuando me enteré que ellos fueron los que obligaron a mi hermano a masacrar a nuestra familia. Daisuke-san habla ya, ¿qué ha pasado en la aldea?**

**-La aldea está todavía en reconstrucción desde el ataque de Pain, ya está casi reconstruida, pero hay muchos ninjas de la hoja en recuperación todavía y los pocos que están de pie no están en óptimas condiciones como para enfrentarse a otro ataque y menos a uno con la magnitud que tú tienes planeado. Si me preguntas como estratega te diré que este es el momento para atacar, no habrá mucho que ellos puedan hacer.**

**-Hmp. Perfecto. Suigetsu y los demás ya fueron a reunir a los mercenarios, los están preparando para la batalla, no falta mucho para que nos encontremos todos en este claro, les daremos instrucciones para la batalla e iremos a destruir esa maldita aldea.**

Mientras terminaba de hablar Sasuke se percató de las pequeñas gotas saladas que escapaban de los bellos ojos de Hinata, esos ojos que mostraban una tristeza tal, que el demonio Uchiha se lamentó por primera vez en su vida el ser una persona tan fría y haber lastimado con sus palabras a la mujer dueña de sus pensamientos.

**-Tiene que hacerse Hinata, tengo que hacerlo, tú no lo entiendes, ellos destruyeron mi familia, mi legado, tuve que crecer solo nadie estuvo para mi nunca y fue por culpa de ellos y todos van a pagar.**

**-Las personas cometemos errores Sasuke-kun, además los ancianos que tomaron la decisión de destruir a los Uchiha ya murieron, todos ellos, lo único que lograrás con esta guerra será matar a gente inocente, gente que su único pecado es el de vivir en la aldea que tu quieres eliminar. **

**-Si he de matar gente inocente, que así sea, toda mi familia era inocente y nadie se tocó el corazón y no desistieron de la masacre, yo tampoco lo haré.**

**-Si me permite opinar Sasuke-san. Creo que la señorita Hinata-san tiene razón, esta es una guerra inútil. Sí, podría tener su venganza pero las posibilidades de que usted vea eso serán pocas, usted sabe que es muy probable que no sobreviva a este combate, menos con su compañero Naruto-san al que tuve el placer de conocer e investigar un poco en mi tiempo en la villa y él está determinado a llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea o morir junto con usted en el intento.**

**-Naruto es un idiota. Ya tenía contemplado que él se entrometería como la molestia que es y espero con ansia ese encuentro para poder demostrarle quien es el mejor de los dos de una vez por todas.**

Hinata ya no pudo soportar la forma tan fría en que Sasuke hablaba de su (al parecer) inminente muerte. Así que sin pensarlo mucho y sin considerar que Daisuke estaba ahí (y que tal vez Sasuke se molestaría) corrió hacia donde se encontraba el último Uchiha y lo abrazó sentándose en su regazo y escondiendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas en su cuello. Con esta conversación sentía la pérdida de Sasuke y necesitaba el contacto para darse fuerza y poder persuadirlo de sus acciones suicidas. Sasuke dejó que ella se recostara en él y dejó que desahogara todos sus sentimientos sobre este tema tan delicado para todos.

**-Sasuke-kun onegai te lo ruego, no sigas con esto, todos hemos estado solos, yo he estado tan sola que no podrías imaginarlo, tu tuviste por algún tiempo el amor de una familia y si ellos se fueron pero se fueron amándote, yo tengo a mi familia y siempre he sido una paria y padre me negó, mi hermana me rechazó, mi primo me odia y todos los demás piensan que no soy digna de ser la líder del clan. Siempre he estado sola pero encontré gente en esa villa que quieres destruir, gente que se convirtió en la familia que me rechazó, y tu tienen ahí, en esa villa, gente que te quiere y te quieren como la familia que haz perdido, por favor no hagas esto.**

Sasuke no decía nada, no quería admitir que estaba reconsiderando el plan de toda su vida solo por las palabras de la joven que lloraba en sus brazos, no quería admitir que lo que decía ella tenía un poco de razón, su familia se fue, los perdió a todos por las malas decisiones de unos viejos que ya eran comida de gusanos y ella que tenía a la mayoría de su familia era exiliada como si hubiera sido la peor y mas deshonrosa persona que haya nacido en el clan Hyuga, él quería reconfortarla pero nunca lo había hecho y no sabía que palabras utilizar para hacer a la joven sonreír de nuevo pero no salía sonido de su boca ni pensamiento claro en su mente, claro que las razones de Hinata eran personales lo que ella haya vivido no se compara con el trauma que él vivió y sigue viviendo con sus constantes pesadillas y el remordimiento de haber matado a su hermano, pero aunque él no lo quisiera admitir ella iba poco a poco adentrándose en su mente, en su cuerpo y en otro lugar al cual poca o casi ninguna gente había llegado.

**-Sasuke-san recuerde mi historia, yo vivía tan feliz con mi familia y una maldita guerra me los arrebato a todos, pude vengarme uno por uno de las personas que apagaron la luz de los ojos de las personas que yo tanto amaba, pero eso no hizo que ellos regresaran ni siquiera me hizo sentir mejor, después de mi venganza supe que yo me convertí en algo igual a ellos, solo matando sin un pensamiento lógico, ellos también tenían familias y yo los dejé faltos de estas personas. Y déjeme decirle Sasuke-san el dolor por mi familia sigue ahí y también el dolor de mis acciones. Por eso acepte unirme a usted esa vez que nos conocimos yo no tengo nada que perder y tengo la esperanza de pronto reunirme con mi familia. Nunca imaginé que la vida de un mercenario iba ser mas la de un espía que solo vende cacharros y guarda información, yo esperaba más acción.** Dijo esto último con una sonrisa tratando de romper la tensión del lugar.

**-Hmp. Esperabas más acción pero me sirves más como informante, nadie sospecha de un viejo vendedor de cacharros con un jutsu de aves cantoras como tú. **Sasuke se levantó de su lugar llevando en brazos a Hinata que empezaba a quedarse dormida.

**-Las aves cantoras pueden ser bellas y parecer inofensivas, pero hay muchas formas en las cuales pueden ser un arma muy poderosa.**

**-Nos vemos mañana Dai-san. Seguiremos con los planes mañana, haremos justicia muy pronto.**

**-Claro que si Sasuke-san, yo creo que la paz más desventajosa es mejor que la guerra más justa, considere esto antes de hacer sus planes. **

Sasuke recostó a Hinata en el futón y con las pocas fuerzas de un día tan extenuante Hinata le dijo unas palabras que lo dejaron despierto toda la noche.

Ella no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, pero él no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche pensando en sus opciones.

_**-Paz, guerra, venganza, justicia, Hinata, paz, familia, Hinata, honor, Hinata. **_ Un mundo de pensamientos estaba en su cabeza mientras disfrutaba de ver dormir a Hinata.

_**-Ya no estas solo Sasuke, yo estoy aquí para ti y nunca me iré.**_ La joven se lo dijo después besar tiernamente sus labios.

* * *

Hey! Volví! Si ya sé que no tengo perdón, pero ya volví con un capítulo que creo tiene bastante jugo. Gracias por seguir el fic y una disculpa por la tardanza. Es un poco tarde y no he leído muy bien lo que escribí XD pero luego lo checo y lo edito ;)

Nos leeremos pronto lo prometo y ojala y les guste este capi.

PD:disculpen que no haya tanto espacio entre palabras, siempre que subo el fic se me desacomoda todo…será porque uso ? si alguien sabe porqué me pasa y me dice soy feliz!

**Maribelteka**: Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste y en cuanto a tus conjeturas: paciencia mi pequeño saltamontes, pronto se sabrán muchas cosas.

**Nana Mikuzuke**: Listo! Actualizado! Prometo no tardar tanto y gracias ( énfasis en toda la palabra XD) por leer.

**Shiaandten**: Para ti este capi nuevo. Saludos.

**Yuri Akiza**: Ya pronto se sabrán muchas cosas cof cof karin cof cof. ;) gracias por leer.

**kazumii-kuroi**: Continuada! Prometo no tardar tanto para el proximo.

**Gibyborri**: Gracias por leer. Y bueno Hinata embarazada…emm no lo se..tendrás que esperar ;) saludos.

**Sarah-Gothic**: Gracias por el apoyo y lamento haber tardado tanto, ojala te guste este capi.

**kamiry hatake**: Conti lista! Pronto la suigiente…si recibo reviews más rápido todavía.

**Layill**: ya estoy pensando en otra historia y tengo ganas de hacer un lemon es esa (sasu-hina por supuesto) Que bueno que te guste el fic es para todos ustedes.

**DarkAmy-chan**: Hola n_n! Es un honor tener en mi humilde fic a la persona más famosa en eso de escribir historias Sasu-Hina. Ojala y te guste esta actualización y te siga viendo por acá. Saludos.


	15. Batalla en el bosque parte 1

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke despertó con el dulce sabor de los labios de Hinata sobre los suyos, ella cada vez se hacía más temeraria no solo con su relación si no con todo lo que la rodeaba y él no podía estar menos que orgulloso por ella. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que él no se sintió en completa soledad y ahora estando solo con ella se sentía de alguna forma completo y sin esa sensación de vacío en su interior que lo destruía cada día desde aquel horroroso día en que perdió a toda su familia.

No pasó mucho cuando él empezó a intensificar el beso, no podía negar que ella era especial para él, que nadie nunca le había llenado de esas sensaciones que con ella sentía y eso lo complacía de gran manera, él no buscaba una relación, pero definitivamente gustaba de lo que tenía con Hinata y no podía imaginar sentirse así con cualquier otra persona. En pocas palabras se sentía feliz por tenerla y eso también lo asustaba.

Ella le había rogado detener su plan de invasión y venganza y que la siguiera a la villa que destruyó todo lo bueno de él y ahora él estaba considerando eso como una opción.

¿Qué diría su viejo maestro Orochimaru su supiera que está sucumbiendo ante los encantos de una mujer, no solo cualquier mujer sino una ninja de la familia Hyuuga. Definitivamente su ex maestro hubiera encontrado alguna forma dolorosa de "volverlo en si" aunque Sasuke se preguntaba si cualquier método podría funcionar para alejarlo de Hinata, en estos precisos momentos no habría nada que pudiera separarlo de ella.

Antes de poder seguir con ese delicioso beso y peor aún, antes de tener la oportunidad de tener al menos una palabra con Hinata, Sasuke oye el grito de pánico de su viejo espía Daisuke.

**-Nos atacan! **

En un rápido movimiento Sasuke y Hinata salieron de la tienda de campaña para un segundo después está quedar totalmente destrozada por algún tipo de explosión que llevó a Sasuke y Hinata a dar contra el suelo.

No tardaron en levantarse para darse cuenta que estaban rodeados de un gran número de ninjas del conocido equipo ANBU que salían de todas partes del bosque con claras intensiones de matar al Uchiha.

Todos los ninjas se abalanzaron contra el portador del sharingan que ya se disponía darle pelea cuando una enorme masa voladora cayó sobre los ANBU, eran todas las aves que había en los alrededores del boque y que habían sido convocadas por Daisuke en su intento por proteger a todos.

Mientras los ANBU peleaban con las aves, golpeándolas, cortándolas y usando sus técnicas ninja otro grupo se acercó.

**-Prima, que bueno es verte.** Dijo Neji acercándose con cautela seguido por sus compañeros de equipo; Tenten y Lee.

Hinata y Sasuke se miraron por un segundo todavía atónitos por verse rodeados siendo ellos tan cautelosos y sorprendidos enormemente de darse cuenta que había más ninjas cerca.

Sasuke apenas y pudo esquivar un golpe dando un bloqueo a un ninja que trató de golpear su cabeza. No era menos que Naruto , su antiguo compañero de equipo y su amigo-rival de la infancia. Como siempre con su sonrisa le dio un saludo.

**-Hola teme, hacía tiempo que te buscaba, vengo a llevarte a casa.**

**-Hmp.**

**-Hola Hinata-chan te hemos extrañado en la villa.**

Mientras decía eso se alejó unos metros del equipo de Sasuke para estar más cerca con la extraña comitiva que los buscaba.

Hinata apenas y escucho el saludo de su antiguo amor ya que estaba totalmente concentrada en toda la gente que los rodeaba, Sakura también estaba ahí con una cara de asombro grandísima al ver a Sasuke y la Hyuuga aperas podía contener los nervios y la tensión que había en el lugar.

**-Prima, nunca pensé que podrías completar esta misión cuando se te fue asignada, pero gracias a tu esfuerzo ahora encontramos al traidor Uchiha y tú puedes volver al puesto de heredera como se te prometió.**

Sasuke no podía creer lo que oía de la boca de Neji, una misión? Todo lo que Hinata hacía era una misión para atraparlo y que así pudiera ser la heredera de su clan otra vez? Sasuke vio como los grandes ojos de Hinata de agrandaban si era posible todavía más en sorpresa por lo que decía su primo, pero aún así no dijo una palabra.

**-¿Sorprendido Uchiha? De que otra forma pudimos haber entrado cuando fue ella la que nos dijo como romper el jutsu que tú pusiste. Además, apuesto a que ella te esta distrayendo bastante bien, mientras nosotros nos acercábamos cada vez más a tú campamento y a ti.**

Entonces Sasuke enfureció activando su línea sucesora y atacando a todo el que se le ponía en frente. Primero fue por los ANBU y los derribó en un segundo, con la ayuda de las aves de Daisuke lograron distraer a los demás ninjas por unos segundos, mientras Sasuke se lanzaba por Neji.

Neji estaba ansioso de recibir el ataque cuando un momento antes que Sasuke llegará a él Naruto estaba en medio de los dos dispuesto a detener a su amigo, pero Hinata sorpresivamente atacó a Naruto haciendo que este se distrajera y empezara un combate con la Hyuuga.

Apenas Sasuke había llegado a donde estaba Neji oyó un golpe y todas las aves se dispersaron por un segundo, fue cuando notó que había alguien atrás de Daisuke y lo había atravesado con algún objeto ya que sangraba del pecho.

Sasuke estaba al borde de la histeria, apenas y podía pensar con claridad y lo único que logró hacer fue dar un golpe certero en la cara de Neji para así alejarse, tomar a Daisuke y alejarse a un área más densa del bosque.

Continuará el próximo sábado...


	16. Batalla en el bosque parte 2

Naruto y Hinata estaban en una batalla de fuerza cuando el ninja rubio decidió utilizar el jutsu clones de sombra para poder distraer a la peli-azul y seguir su camino hasta Sasuke.

Hinata se encontró rodeada de clones dispuestos a entretenerla mientras Sasuke se iba, pero la Hyuuga ya hacía mucho había activado su línea sucesora y gracias al entrenamiento de Sasuke no le fue muy difícil encontrar variaciones en los niveles de chakra de algunos Narutos así que los fue golpeando, cerrando sus chakras, hasta que al golpear uno de ellos que cayó al piso como un costal de papas todos los demás desaparecieron.

**-Me subestimaste Naruto-kun.** Fue lo único que Hinata le dijo ya que esta corrió hacía la parte densa del bosque en busca de Sasuke.

Sasuke corría arrastrando el cuerpo de Daisuke que apenas y respiraba, ya habían recorrido un camino bastante largo y tenían la ventaja de que conocían muy bien este bosque y sus perseguidores no, además había puesto algunas cuantas trampas que los intrusos todavía no habían desactivado así que tendrían bastante tiempo y ventaja.

**-Sasuke detente, quiero descansar.**

**-Lo siento Dai, pero ahora no es momento de descansos.**

**-Por favor, déjame en el suelo.**

Sasuke lo depositó en el pie de un gran árbol que les daba bastante sombra, Sasuke examinó la herida y se dio cuenta que fue certera y con la intensión clara de que no sobreviviera, él lo sabía, también Daisuke. Pero antes de decir alguna palabra Sasuke se encontraba lanzando un golpe al aire, que rápidamente fue bloqueado por una Hinata bastante sonrojada por lo que había corrido para llegar a ellos.

Un pequeño quejido distrajo a la pareja que rápidamente se acercó a Daisuke y Hinata empezó a tratar desesperadamente de sanar las heridas de Daisuke, pero el anciano tomó sus manos impidiendo que continuara.

**-No tiene caso pequeña, ya es tiempo de que me reúna con mi familia.**

**-Dai-san debe haber algo que pueda hacer.** Dijo Hinata al borde de las lágrimas.

**-Solo dame una de tus sonrisas y prométeme que cuidarás de este cabeza dura y no lo dejarás que haga tonterías.**

**-Lo voy a cuidar, lo prometo. Pero estoy segura que seguirá haciendo tonterías es muy cabeza dura.** Dijo ella tratando de sonreír y hacer el momento más ameno para Daisuke.

-**Eso está bien, cuídense mutuamente y no dejen que nadie se interponga en su amor.**

**-Gracias por toda tu ayuda Dai, fuiste un buen espía.**

**-Gracias a ti Sasuke-san, por darle una razón de ser a este viejo que no tenía nada porque vivir, pero ahora quiero ir con mi familia ya es tiempo.**

No hubo más palabras cuando los ojos de Daisuke se cerraron para no volverse a abrir nunca más.

No había más que hacer y ese no era el momento de llorar por la muerte de su amigo, pensó Sasuke.

Él apenas pudo notar el puño de Hinata que se clavó en su cara rompiendo su labio inferior y dejándolo bastante desconcertado.

**-¿Porqué le crees a Neji? Yo he estado contigo todo este tiempo, él llega e inmediatamente confías en lo que te dice**. Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos por la pérdida de Dai y el confrontamiento con Sasuke.

**-Lo que dice tiene más lógica que lo que yo creía.**

**-¿Qué te amo?¿Eso crees? Pues es cierto!. **Dijo ella arrinconándolo en un árbol para que no pudiera huir, no importaba si los atrapaban, tenía que aclarar las cosas ya.

**-Lo dudo, ¿Por qué me amarías?**

**-No lo sé Sasuke, en estos momentos mi mente no está clara, pero sé que te amo y todas las palabras que te he dicho han sido verdad, yo confío en ti, por favor tú haz lo mismo ahora.**

Y fue en ese momento en que todas las dudas de él pasaron a segundo plano, ya no le importaba si era una espía o no, si los atrapaban o si pasaba una eternidad en el infierno, él iba a aprovechar todo el tiempo que tuviera con ella sin importan nada y confiando plenamente en ella también.

Ella llegó a él y le confió su vida, su entrenamiento incluso su cuerpo para que fuera resguardado, obviamente le había entregado su corazón para ese cuidado y esa debía ser la razón por la que él sintiera tantas cosas ahora, porque él tenía en su posesión y cuidado un corazón llenó de sentimientos y amor para todos incluso para él y lo sabía.

Fue un idiota en creer en el primo de ella, con el historial que tenía, con el rencor que le guardaba a ella, todo tenía lógica ahora. Neji quería de alguna forma desequilibrarlo y el heredero Uchiha cayó en la trampa como un tonto novato.

Pero era tan fácil creer en lo que decía Neji, ¿cómo es que ella lo quería de aquella forma tan completa y desinteresada? Tendría que preguntarle alguna vez, mientras pasaba todo lo que le quedaba de existencia pidiendo disculpas por esta falta de confianza tan grande y tan equivocada.

Sasuke no pudo resistir y beso a Hinata como si no la hubiera besado en mucho tiempo, ella correspondió de igual intensidad, pero al separarse, le dio un empujón hacia el tronco de un árbol que casi lo deja sin aliento.

**-Si vuelves a desconfiar de mi Uchiha Sasuke no te voy a perdonar tan fácil.**

**-Hai.**

El equipo de Neji llegó rodeando a la pareja y al hombre muerto, Sasuke no tardó en ponerse en posición de combate listo para la batalla, pero de un momento a otro, algo en Sasuke cambió, su expresión denotaba triunfo y ni siquiera se había movido.

Fue entonces cuando todos los ninjas sintieron la presencia de otros chakras que se acercaban rápidamente a ellos.

Miembros del equipo que Sasuke había reunido para la invasión de la aldea de la hoja se encontraban ahora luchando con los ANBU y los demás ninjas. Suigetsu y Juugo flanquearon a Sasuke y Hinata.

Nadie se movía de su lugar esperando el momento adecuado para dar el primer ataque.

-**Sasuke! Hinata! Qué bueno que llegamos no?**

**-Hmp. **

**-¿No estaban en su guarida esperando instrucciones de Sasuke?**

**-Hinata-chan! Somos los mejores, por eso Sasuke nos reclutó. Oye Sasuke, soy solo yo o huelo a un traidor por aquí? **Dijo Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa.

**- Sí, hay una traidora en nuestro equipo pero es tan cobarde que no se atreve a dar la cara. **Dijo Sasuke mirando alrededor del semi círculo de ninjas de Konoha hasta más atrás donde sentía un ligero chakra que trataba de ser escondido.

**-Se escondió entre los árboles para espiarte cuando le diste instrucciones de ir con nosotros y la seguimos después hasta Konoha, por eso es que estamos aquí, porque la descubrimos.**

De las sombras de los árboles salió Karin con una sonrisa viendo todo el caos a su alrededor.

**-Nunca pensé que tuvieras algo de cerebro en esa cabeza Suigetsu. **Mientras decía eso corría de nuevo a la parte profunda del bosque.

Suigetsu quiso avanzar hacia donde ella corría, pero la mano de Sasuke lo detuvo.

**-Cuando terminemos con esto, tendremos a Karin, por lo pronto no quiero ningún muerto, entendido Juugo?.**

**-Hai. Daré la orden.**

Y con un movimiento de Juugo, la batalla reinició.

Ahora todos entraron en combate, Sasuke se dirigió directamente hacia Neji, mientras que Suigetsu y Juugo bloqueaban a Naruto para que no se acercara a Sasuke.

**-Tan rápido has perdonado a mi prima? Eso debe significar que su cuerpo vale el que te haya traicionado.**

**-Callate Hyuuga y pelea. No eres más que un sirviente en tu propia familia.**

**-Prometí llevarte a la villa con vida, pero creo que no seré capaz de eso.**

La furia de Sasuke hizo que su chakra empezara a tornarse de un negro intenso, tanto así que todos los combates se fueron deteniendo poco a poco para contemplar la pelea entre Neji y Sasuke.

Cada uno era bueno en su propia técnica y también cada uno había recibido bastantes golpes que un simple novato ya se estaría debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

La pelea empezó a inclinarse a favor de Sasuke, que tenía suficientes energías y estaba en muy buena forma, mientras que Neji venía de un largo camino desde la villa hasta este lugar y apenas descansaron tomando turnos nocturnos que los dejaron a todos con un fuerte cansancio.

Los contrincantes se movían con fluidez y sus espectadores apenas y notaban otra cosa que no fuera Neji y Sasuke ya que era muy extraño estos días ver un combate entre Sharigan y Byakugan y ninguno quería perderse este combate.

Ninguno de los espectadores logró ver el final de esta pelea ya que a lo lejos una Karin llena de rabia por que Sasuke la rechazó y en su lugar escogió a la Hyuuga, analizaba la situación y buscaba alguna forma de sacarle algún beneficio. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó por detrás a Tenten que estaba distraída por la pelea, tomó el enorme rollo de pergamino que esta llevaba siempre en la espalda y lo extendió para liberar todas armas allí ocultas mientras trata de apuntar hacía Neji y Sasuke.

En un movimiento rápido se encontraron gran cantidad de Kunai, Shuriken, agujas Senbon, pequeñas dagas, guadañas entre otras cosas, cortando el aire y dirigiéndose a todas direcciones aunque la gran mayoría se dirigían hacía un objetivo en concreto.

Sasuke fue el primero que notó el ataque de Karin y esto lo distrajo solo unos segundos para que Neji aprovechara esto y aplicar el jutsu 64 Signos Hakke a Sasuke.

Todos los ninjas trataron de protegerse de la lluvia de objetos punzantes mientras Sasuke veía como una lluvia de objetos se dirigía hacia él y sin muchas opciones para resguardarse solo esperó, pero el golpe mortal nunca llegó porque Hinata se interpuso entre él y la mayoría de los objetos.

Hinata solo observó a Sasuke con una cara de pánico la cual nunca había visto en él, le siguió el dolor intenso y la oscuridad la reclamó.

* * *

Capítulo nuevo como prometí! Saludos ;D

* * *

AnlOrDmnMty21 :Gracias por seguir leyendo! n_n

Alice-Tama : Que gusto saber que te gustó el capi pasado y si tus sospechas sobre el espía es que era Karin ¡Has acertado! En este capi golpee de nuevo a Naruto (y no será la última vez ;D) espero que lo disfrutes. Saludos.

Hinamel : Todo solucionado :D bueno, en parte, tendrás que esperar para el próximo capi. Este siempre fue planeado dividirse en dos, pero creo que te va a gustar. Saludos .

Maribelteka : A veces los hombres son muy tontos y no escuchan lo que dicen las mujeres, pero eso se solucionó :D habrá que ver si es que seguirán juntos o la historia acabará pronto ;D gracias por seguir leyendo, pronto sabrás más de mi.

SasuHina4evr : Ya las cosas entre Sasuke y Hina se solucionaron, ella sabe como hacerlo entrar en razón XD espero te haya gustado este capi y nos leeremos en el próximo. Saludos.

: : Gracias por leer! Espero que este capi. Te haya gustado más, ya vez que Sasuke es un cabezota pero las cosas se arreglaron en cierta manera. Espero leerte pronto, saludos :D

* * *

Para todos los demás, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, espero sus comentarios para seguir nutriendo esta historia. Gracias.


End file.
